Love Prevails
by sarahXjacob
Summary: Bella's parents are divorced, she visits Charlie every summer for a month. At 6yrs old, Charlie introduces her to the neighbour, Edward. They become best friends and spend every summer together until highschool.A few twists later on. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Big surprise…**

**A/N: Hey guys, I stared a new story. I'm not stopping the other one, but this one is MUCH longer, WAY better written, and is A LOT more planned out. Review if you like it, I already have the first bunch of chapters written so updates will be fairly often. Enjoy!**

Chapter One- Bella's POV (age six)

It was summertime and I was at Charlie's house again. Since I can remember my momma and Charlie lived in two different houses. Charlie was in Forks and Momma was in Phoenix. Charlie's house was cold and rainy and Mommas was warm and soft, but Momma said I had to visit my father every year for a month. It's not that I didn't like Charlie, I just didn't like Forks.

"Bella, honey, come here!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

I sighed and put down the pencil I had been doodling with. I pushed the wooden chair away from my large desk and it scraped against the floor. Standing up slowly, I made my way into the hall. When I reached the top of the landing, I cautiously stepped down the first stair. I fell down a lot on stairs and my momma told me to be careful. I ran my hand across the glossy coat of the railing. It was so smooth under my fingers, I wanted to run my hands up and down it but my arms were short and I would have to take more steps down to do so.

"Bells, come on!" he called again.

"I'm coming," I yelled softly back.

Taking two more steps, I ran my hand across the soft wood again and laughed gently. It was such a nice feeling. Forgetting to be careful, I began to walk down the stairs faster so I could run my fingertips across the banister without stopping. I made it to the bottom three steps, miraculously without falling, when my foot caught on seemingly nothing and I began to tumble forward.

"Whoa!" Charlie huffed, catching me just before I hit the ground. "Careful, now. You okay, kid?" he asked, standing me up on my feet and putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me balanced.

"Yes," I whispered, blushing fiercely and looking down at my feet, "Thank you for saving me."

He laughed and swooped me up into the air, carrying me to the kitchen table while I giggled the whole time.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed as he set me down in a chair. He bent down on his knees so his face was just inches below mine.

"Do you remember my friend, Dr Carlisle?" he asked. I shook my head so he continued, "He lives just across the street. He has some children, too, and we're going over there to say 'hi', alright?"

"Is he mean?" I asked. Lauren Mallory in second grade said that Doctors were bad.

"No, of course not. Why would you say that?" he chuckled.

"Because he's a _doctor_." I said as if it were obvious.

"Don't worry, he's not really a doctor when he's at home." He explained.

"Oh." I said, still confused. "Like when your home, your not a policeman?" I asked.

"Sure, like that. You can play with his sons. They're about your age. Emmet and Edwin, I think."

"Are they doctors, too?"

"No, they're just kids, like you." He laughed, standing up and offering me his hand.

I was still scared. Lauren Mallory said that boys have cooties, whatever they are, and Lauren Mallory knows everything. She's in _Second grade_.

He pulled me along to the house beside ours and knocked sharply on the door. I grabbed tiny fistfuls of his pant legs and ducked my head behind him. I heard footsteps behind the door and it swung open.

"Charlie, It's good to see you." A deep voice greeted us, and Charlie moved closer to shake his hand, revealing me form my hiding spot.

"Carlisle, this is my Daughter, Bella. Bella, say 'hello'," he commanded.

I looked up at the doctor. He had blond hair that was slicked back and small glasses on the end of his nose. His eyes were a brilliant green and they sparkled in the light. He was smiling down at me.

"Hello there, Bella" he chuckled as I flushed a deep red.

"Hi," I squeaked and ducked for cover behind Charlie's leg again. They both laughed and we walked in.

The house was mostly the same as Charlie's, but this one was taken care of much better. The floors were wooden and glossy and there were colorful rugs all around the furniture. The doctor led us through his home and out into the back patio. There was a friendly looking woman out in the garden. She had beautiful caramel hair and was wearing a small white apron over a flower patterned dress. She came over and introduced herself as Esme.

"Hello there, dear. That dress is a charming colour on you," she smiled warmly and I looked down at the light blue dress I had on. I whispered a quiet 'thanks' and covered my face with my hands to hide the deep red tat was flooding my cheeks. These people had a knack for making me blush.

"Esme, where are the boys?" asked Charlie sitting down in the patio set with the doctor.

"They're in the Kitchen, having their lunch." She turned to me, "Would like some, too, Bella? We have fresh lemonade."

I nodded and followed her back into the house, regretting leaving the safety of my father's presence. She took me into a big kitchen with a nice little island in the middle. There were four stools around the island and two boys sitting in them eating sandwiches. The first boy was big and looked older than me. He seemed to be very strong and had curly black hair with the same soft, brown eyes that Esme had.

His brother, beside him, had the most curious red-orange hair. He looked more my age and had a few light freckles across his cheeks. His eyes were the same emerald green as his father's and were staring widely at me. I blushed yet again and looked up to Esme who was pouring me some lemonade.

"Boys, this is Chief Swan's daughter, Bella. She'll be living next door for a month or so and I want you three to play nicely." She warned, handing me my glass and motioning for me to sit next to the bigger boy. "Introduce yourselves and when your finished eating you can go play in the yard. I'll be in the front garden if you need me, Bella." She directed the last part at me.

Once she was gone, the big one got up and put his plate on the counter.

"I'm Emmet," he declared proudly, "I'm eight years old and I'm not scared of no girls."

The other boy, who hadn't looked away from me yet, shot Emmet a mean look.

"I'm Edward. I'm seven, as of last month and I'm sorry about my brother." He apologized.

"That's ok. I'm Bella. I'll be seven, too, when school starts and I'm living with Charlie for the summer." I said quietly, not taking my eyes off of Edward. His eyes were piercing me, he seemed so interesting. I wished I was braver, like Momma. She can talk to boys easy, but I'm too scared.

"Who's Charlie?" asked Emmet, raising an eyebrow.

"My Daddy," I explained, giggling. I wondered how he could move his eyebrows like that.

"Well, why don't you call him Dad?" asked Edward. He had a soft voice. It was like Esme's, but his was more boyish.

"I'm s'possed to, but I don't. I usually live far away, with my Momma so I hardly ever see him."

"Oh, like Alice's parents. They don't live together no more either, remember Ed?" asked Emmet, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, I know… Let's go out and play!" he changed the subject, much to my relief. I didn't like talking about this, especially to people I didn't know, and I think he could tell. Emmet led us out into the back where Charlie and the doctor were still sitting. Edward held back a little and walked beside me. I thought he was still staring at me, but every time I looked over he was gazing at his feet.

Emmet marched into a shed near the back, pulling Edward in with him.

"No girls! I'm just grabbing some stuff, you wait here." He called over his shoulder, shutting the door.

That was rude. What was in there that a girl couldn't see? It looked just like any other shed. I sighed and leaned against the nearest tree. Boys were weird. I heard shuffling from inside the shed and hushed voices. I moved closer.

"I don't wanna hang out with a _girl. _She can't play football with us or nothin'." Emmet's voice whispered.

"Mum said we had to play nice." Edward reminded him, "And besides, she's nice. I like her." I blushed a little. It seemed like all I was doing today was blushing.

"Yeah, she's pretty I guess, but I don't think she'd be good at sports. She'll drag us down." Emmet seemed really mean to me. He was right though, I couldn't play sports very well.

"Whatever," Edward hissed back, "I'm going to play with her."

I stepped back and over to the tree before the boys could hit me with the door. Edward stumbled out and walked over to me. He looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it's not gona rain today, so we'll just play tag, ok?" he asked as Emmet came out, not holding the equipment he had said he was getting.

"Um, alright." I said nervously. I had tripped just going down the stairs today, how could I possibly chase someone?

Emmet volunteered me to be 'it' first, so I counted to five to give them a start.

"One… Two… Three-four-five!" I said in a rush and they took off, bolting towards the other end of the yard. I could tell they were both faster than me, but I ran after them anyways. They split up, each going the opposite way. I paused for a moment, deciding which one to chase. I chose Edward, because his legs weren't as long as Emmet's and I had more of a chance.

I sped after him, laughing as he looked back over his shoulder to see me hot on his tail. His face was soft and his eyes melted as he stared at me. I lost my footing, it was bound to happen anyway, and crashed to the ground. The grass was damp under me and I knew I had just stained my dress. I groaned, but when I lifted me head I saw Edward crouched in front of me, looking concerned.

"Gosh! Are you okay, Bella?" he gasped, moving closer.

"Yeah, I'm okay- Hang on," I sat up and stretched out my legs in front of me. There was a shallow cut just above my knee and it was slowly oozing a drop of blood.

"Uh oh," I closed my eyes and flopped back onto the ground.

"Bella? I'm going to go get Dad. He's a doctor, don't worry." He dashed off to the house before I could answer.

It didn't hurt, not really. I had hurt myself a lot worse before, but I couldn't stand blood and I didn't even want to sit up. Sure enough, I soon heard quick footsteps approaching and Charlie pulled me up so I was sitting again.

"You alright?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, it's not bad, but it's bleeding." I made a gagging sound and I could hear Emmet laughing.

"I'm going to have to clean it, can you come into the washroom with me?" asked the doctor. I nodded and stood up, but almost lost my balance again. Before I could fall, an arm wrapped around my waist and caught me. I turned around and saw Edward holding me steady.

"Thanks," I said, blushing a little. I needed to stop embarrassing myself!

He let go of my waist, but grabbed my hand and followed Carlisle into the house. After I was cleaned and bandaged, Edward and I played twenty questions. I didn't see Emmet again for the rest of the day, and for that I was grateful.

"Is it a Truck?" he asked. Dang, he was good.

"Yeah." I giggled. He leaned in a little closer, staring intently at me. I turned red again and looked away.

"Bella! It's time to go now." Charlie called from the front room.

"I have to go now…" I said to Edward, sighing and standing up. My dress was dirty now anyway, and I needed to change.

He nodded and took my hand again, leading me to the door. We stopped when we the front room, where Charlie was saying his goodbyes to Carlisle.

"You'll come back again soon, right?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I nodded, "Goodbye, Thank you for the Lemonade Esme."

"Oh, you're welcome. Bye dear." She waved.

"Goodbye, Edward"

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, releasing my hand. I looked into his bright eyes again before I turned to follow Charlie back home.

Summer with Charlie was looking a lot brighter now, even for Forks.

**A/N: What do you think? I like the next chapter better, but this one is kinda cute If you liked it, please review. Input is greatly appreciated. And if you can think of a title, I will be forever in your dept. Untitled Twilight Fanfic One, though it makes me laugh, isn't very creative. **

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "Nope" I said, popping the p. I wasn't lying, I really didn't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer did, and taunted me continuously about it. I sighed. I still didn't have a name for my story…**

Chapter Two- Bella's POV (age eight; two years after last chapter)

I stepped into the airport lobby, gazing down at my feet as I wandered over to the side. When I was safely out of the way of the crowd, I looked around, trying to spot Charlie. This was the second time I had flown to Forks by myself, and I knew not to get mixed up with the people. I caught sight of him, advancing towards me and waving his hand.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me when I was in ear shot.

"Hi, Dad," I said as he grabbed my suitcase and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"So, how has your year been?" he inquired, trying to make conversation.

"Normal. Nothing really stands out…" I trailed off, lapsing into an awkward silence.

When we made it to the parking lot, Charlie loaded my bag into the trunk of his police cruiser and I got into the back. We pulled onto the road as little rain specs began to pelt the windshield. I was practically bouncing in my seat. I couldn't wait to see my best friend, Edward, again.

Since the first day we met, we had been inseparable. I didn't mean that literally, of course, since we only saw each other for a month every year, but I was closer to him than I had ever been to anyone. Even closer than my mom and we were best friends. I knew everything about him. I was the only one who knew that when his mother has started to force him through piano lessons last year, he found that he loved to play. I knew that he was smarter in school than he led on at home, and I knew that he was the only nine-year-old in the universe who listened to classical music. I knew he was my favourite person in the world.

He knew all about me, too. At least, what there was to know about me. I wasn't a very interesting person. I wasn't smartest in any of my classes, I wasn't good at any sports, and I had no talents or hobbies. I was the very definition of average.

"Esme and Carlisle invited us over for dinner tonight," Charlie broke through the silence.

"They did? That will be nice, a real meal for my first night," I laughed, and he chuckled a bit.

"Don't mock my cooking, I make delicious eggs," we both laughed harder.

Slowly, the silence crept on us again and we waited out the remainder of the drive in more silence.

-- At The Cullen House --

"Ooof!" a huge gust of air was pushed out of my lungs as I was tackled by a blur of russet orange. I heard the adults laughing as I struggled to free myself from Edwards embrace.

"Edward!" I cried, "I missed you too, but I… need…" the words were scratchy as I heaved them out of my mouth. I couldn't even finish the sentence because I was entirely out of oxygen. He quickly let go and offered me a hand. I ignored it at first, trying to regulate my breathing, but soon grasped it and let him pull me to my feet. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle!" I greeted them, smiling brightly. They were like my second family. I spent as much time at Edward's house during the summer as I did at Charlie's.

"Hello, dear!" Esme laughed, and Carlisle nodded his agreement.

"It's nice to finally see you again," he added.

We all gathered in the living room because it was raining outside again. Edward and I sat on the floor, filling each other in on the past year's events. Edward had turned nine in June, and he said that he got a new bike for his birthday. I didn't turn nine until September, but he said that he got me a birthday present anyway, sine he wouldn't be there to give it to me on my real birthday. I told him he shouldn't have gotten me anything, I didn't need presents, but he just changed the subject.

I looked back up to the adults who had started talking about the next month's plans. Apparently, Edward's cousin, James, was coming over for a weekend and they wanted him, Edward, Emmet, and me to hang out. I didn't like playing with people I didn't know, but I wasn't scared if Edward would be there.

I realized that Emmet wasn't there. I wanted to hit myself for not noticing, he was family too, but it was understandable. He didn't hang out with me a lot; I think he thought that I was stealing Edward from him. I felt horrible. I _wanted_ to be his friend, but Edward said he would come around eventually. I hoped so.

"Why isn't Emmet here?" I asked the room.

"He is, he's in his room." Esme said, frowning a little.

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt hurt. Emmet had never been that close to me, but he never avoided me either.

"Don't worry. He's ten _and a half_ now; Dad says that he's maturing. I think it means he's getting older, or smarter… Something like that. Either way, it means he spends more time by himself. He hardly ever plays with me, either." Edward whispered to me, so the grown-ups wouldn't hear.

"Okay," I tried to smile. It did help a little.

-- Next Week --

Edward and I were in the yard. It had just finished raining and we were wandering around the garden in bare feet. Edward was holding a large umbrella over the both of us, but my hand was wrapped around his on the pole. We were playing twenty questions again.

"Is it a place?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Is it near Forks?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Well that's easy. It's Seattle."

I pouted, "How do you always do that?"

He didn't answer; instead he just tapped his temple and grinned crookedly. I giggled. He only ever smiled like that for me.

We could both hear a car pulling into the stone driveway.

"I guess that's James…" I bit my lip.

"He's a good guy, don't worry."

"I always worry." I said, slightly muffled. I hadn't released my lip.

He chuckled. Grabbing my hand, we ditched the umbrella and raced to the front door, where Emmet was already waiting. Edward had told me that James and Emmet were the same age, so we wouldn't have to hang out with James too much.

The door swung open, revealing a skinny boy with long, blond hair like Carlisle's. His eyes were a misty blue, but they had an eerie sparkle. He had a flannel shirt on and there were a few scrapes up his arms. He looked like he got into fights a lot. I hid behind Edward, clutching his shirt with both fists and peering out to watch.

Beside him was a tall woman with the same blond hair and light blue eyes. I assumed she was Carlisle's sister.

"Boys," she nodded at them, not noticing me, and pushing past into the house to go find Esme.

"Emmet!" James shouted, advancing on his cousin, "It's been too long." He laughed.

Emmet nodded and said a quiet, "James,"

"Come on, your not still mad from last time? So I beat you in a couple of rounds, no hard feelings, 'kay?" he laughed, nudging Emmet in the ribs. He muttered something about cheating but James ignored him, spotting Edward.

"Eddie!" he called, even though he was standing not three feet away.

"Don't call me that," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that, squirt… Oh, who's this? Got yourself a girlfriend already?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. James didn't do it like Emmet, he was more… creepy.

"James, this is my friend, Bella. She lives at the house over the street."

"The chief's daughter, eh? You're pretty Bella."

I cowered even further behind Edward, trying to get away. I didn't like James, and it didn't seem like the other two boys did either. When he called me pretty, it didn't make me blush, it scared me. I swear, I thought I heard Edward growl.

"Leave her alone, James." He warned

James snorted, but didn't get to reply as Carlisle had just walked in.

"I'm glad you've already had a chance to introduce yourselves. James, you'll be staying in Edward's room. Edward, you'll be with Emmet. James' mother will be leaving soon; she's going up to Port Angeles to visit a friend of hers for a few days while James is with us."

All of the boys mumbled their agreement so Carlisle continued.

"We're going to First Beach tomorrow. Bella, you can ask your father if you can come along." He smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I beamed. It was much easier to hang out with Edward while avoiding James at a beach.

-- Tomorrow At First Beach, La Push --

We all squeezed into Carlisle's Mercedes (A/N: I have no idea whether or not there are 5 seats in a Mercedes, so let's just pretend) with Emmet, who called shotgun, in front, and Edward, James, and I in the back. James somehow made sure that I was in the middle.

To my right, James shifted in his seat so our arms were pressed together. I shivered and entwined my fingers with Edward's. I was glad it was only a twenty minute drive to La Push.

Luckily, it wasn't raining today so Emmet and Carlisle dragged a log over to our chairs to make a bench, while James shouted instructions at them the whole time. In about ten minutes we had all split up, setting off on our own little adventures. Emmet headed down to the pools on the other side of the forest while James followed along. Carlisle sat with our stuff, sketching the cliffs in the distance.

Edward and I went out to the water.

"You have to find a nice, flat one," he explained, showing me the 'proper technique' to skip a stone.

He found one, flicked his wrist back, and flung it out into the waves where it skipped all of three times before falling under the surface. I laughed and applauded his rock-skipping abilities until I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello, Bella," said an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, Hi James," I whispered, going to stand behind Edward who stepped forward.

"Would you like to play soccer with me and Emmet?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay, but you have to promise to be careful." He warned me.

"Alright then, James."

He smiled widely and produced a ball from his bag. Emmet had already set up a goal and we chose positions. Edward played forward, Emmet was goalie, James was the opposing forward, and I somehow ended up on defense.

The game started and I didn't have to do much. Edward scored a few goals, so did James, but Emmet was blocking almost everything. I mostly just watched, until Edward called a 'time' and tried to encourage me to get more involved.

I stood at my post, a few yards in front of Emmet, and watched as James got the ball from Edward. He came towards me and I attempted to block him. He saw me coming and shoved me down with his elbow, knocking me to the ground. I was too shocked to feel any pain, but I watched as Edward came running over to me, making sure I was alright. I didn't think to answer him, I was watching as James continued over to the net. He shot the ball in, right past Emmet, who was advancing towards him.

"What was that!?" he shouted at James.

"That was goal." He explained.

"No! Not that, you shoved her down! That's fowl!" he roared.

"Was not, checking's allowed!" he yelled back.

"That was more than a check, she's gona get bruises from that. What're you playing at? You can't hit a girl!" I couldn't believe that Emmet was standing up for me. Lately he just kept to himself, not talking much to anyone, but here he was, fighting James because he hurt me.

James pulled back his fist and tried to sink it into Emmet's stomach, but he blocked it and swung a punch right into the side of James' jaw. He howled with pain and fell to the sand.

"Don't mess with Bella!" he warned, raising his foot in a threat to kick him.

"BOYS! What do you think you're doing?!" Carlisle yelled, coming up behind me.

-- Bella's Last Day in Forks --

The past few weeks had been amazing. Emmet and I were a lot closer since the incident with James. He took it on himself to protect me from anything and everything. I would have been annoyed, but he was the big brother I never had. I loved him, and all the Cullens, like family.

As I packed up my suitcase, I flint of silver caught my eye. I paused, dropping my shirt, and walked over to my desk. I picked up the metal picture frame that had gotten my attention and instantly recognized the picture, taken last year when Charlie and I had taken Edward to Olympia. We went out for the whole day, walking and checking out different stores. We stopped at hotdog stand and each got some food. The photo was of me sitting on the ground with ketchup and fries all over my lap, while Edward bent down and dipped his corndog in the ketchup. We were both laughing hysterically.

"You can have your present now, Bella." The voice came from behind me, making me jump.

"Edward, you really didn't have to." I mumbled, knowing it was no use.

He dragged me over to the bed and sat me down, smiling at me. He pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I eyed him suspiciously, but slowly opened the package. Inside was a long metal chain. I pulled it out of the box, revealing a tiny plastic diamond heart strung onto it.

"Oh!" I cried, tying it to my neck and throwing my arms around him.

He chuckled and gently hugged me back.

"Emmet says that if you like a girl, you give her jewelry." He paused for a moment before whispering, "I like you, Bella."

My heart melted.

Charlie stepped through the door just then. Edward quickly released me and stepped back, while I blushed and giggled girlishly.

Charlie chuckled a little before letting me know that it was time for us to leave. I tried not to cry. I hated leaving, because I knew I wouldn't see Edward again for another year.

A tear rolled down my cheek despite my efforts.

**A/N: Hello : ) I liked this chapter better than the first one. Still can't think of a name… Please review? I way more alerts than I did reviews last time… Reviewing helps me write better. : (**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight + Stehenie Awsomeness Twilight + Sarah Lame**

Chapter Three- Bella's POV (age eleven)

"Bells, this is great!" Charlie exclaimed, between mouthfuls of dinner.

I had taken it upon myself to cook any night that we weren't eating out, or at the Cullen's. Even in grade six, I had been able to make more complex meals than my father.

"Thanks, Dad." I mumbled, pushing the food from side to side on my plate.

I fumbled with the chain around my neck, absently clutching the little plastic heart.

After about twenty minutes he was finished and I was able to escape to my room. I climbed the stairs two at times, stumbling a little, and flopped onto my bed. I had spent the entire day with Charlie, going around the town of Forks and making awkward conversation. I was glad to be home again, I just wanted to go to sleep.

I sighed and got up so I could change into my pajamas. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. When I was cleaned up I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie before crawling into my bed again.

I closed my eyes.

What felt like three minutes later, I opened them again, to a dark room. There were strange sounds coming from out in the yard. I pulled the covers off and stumbled over to the window, trying to find my way in the darkness. I scraped the window open and stuck my head out. Squinting against the night, I searched for the sound of the disturbance.

"Crap. Ouch!" I heard a familiar voice grunting a few feet below my window.

"Edward?"

"Bella, get out of the way." He commanded, cursing again.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

There was no answer.

"Edward?"

There was still no reply, but I felt hands gently push my shoulders back into my room. I scrambled around in the darkness and flicked on my desk lamp just in time to watch as Edward tumbled through the window.

"Are you okay?"

"You could say that." He muttered.

He walked over to the bed and plopped down, resting his head on the wall.

"Edward. Answers. Now." I commanded, sitting down on the floor and folding my legs underneath me.

"I came home from my piano lesson today, reminding mum, as usual, that I don't like it."

I nodded, signaling for him to continue. I knew that he pretended not to like it; Emmet would never let him live it down if he found out.

"Well, today she flipped out. Told me that she wasn't gona put up with all my complaining anymore, that she was pulling me out of lessons. I couldn't do anything! Emmet was right at my side and I had to sit there and act cool while she canceled my sessions. What do I do, Bella? I can't play at home 'cause I don't have a keyboard. Even if I did, I couldn't play it with anyone around!" he ranted on, leaving me feeling helpless.

There wasn't much I could do for him, though I wanted to. I hated it when he was upset, it made me upset, too.

He fell back onto the pillows and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. I slowly got up and crawled into the bed beside him, wrapping my arms around him in an attempt at comfort.

He sighed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I mumbled, wishing I had something to console him with.

"Don't be," he sighed, "It's not like it's your fault. It's just that, well, when you're gone, all I have is the piano. You know what it's like, not seeing each other for a year."

My hand went to the plastic heart and I played with it again.

"You hadn't told me it meant so much to you…"

"It's the only thing that even compares to the feeling of when you're here."

My breath caught. This was something important, and it was being taken away from him. I couldn't stand it.

"Edward, I don't know how we'll do it, but I'm going to make sure that you can play again."

He didn't reply. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard him sniffle a little, so I hugged him tighter. We stayed like that until our eyelids grew heavy and we were fighting to stay awake.

"Bella," he murmured.

"Mmm?" was my lame reply.

"Sorry, in advance, for falling asleep in your bed."

"Don' be… s'ry." I slurred, on the edge of sleep.

He nodded, and his arms loosened around me as he lost consciousness.

-- Later That Month, Emmet's Room --

"Bella! You cheated!" Emmet accused, throwing down his game remote.

"Did not." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "I beat you, fair and square."

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Emmet, you just got beat by an eleven year old girl!" Edward laughed, giving me a high five.

"Hey! She's no eleven year old girl! She's almost twelve…" he defended lamely.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I joked.

"Yeah, nobody but everybody."

"You don't believe me?" I gasped in mock surprise.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"Good. You shouldn't."

He rolled his eyes and stuffed the video game back in the cupboard. We all got up and went into the kitchen, sitting down at the island.

"I'm bored." Emmet declared.

"So am I." Edward and I agreed.

"It's raining. What are we supposed to do?" he complained.

"It's always raining. What do you normally do?" I asked.

"We'd normally go hang in the shed. But Dad says we can't go in 'cause there's a rat nest and he has to get rid of it." Edward explained.

"Do you have any board games?" I tried to think of stuff to do.

Emmet's face lit up and Edward grimaced. That didn't look good.

"Twister!" he shouted, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Why? _Why_ board games?" Edward groaned, turning to me.

"T-twister?" I stuttered. Twister with Emmet did not sound like a good idea.

He just nodded and trudged into the living room, where Emmet had already set up the mat.

-- Fifteen Minutes Later --

"Bella: left had on green." Esme called out.

I was crouched on all fours, trying desperately not to fall to the ground. Emmet was hovering above me, his arm on one side of me and his feet, both on tiptoes, on the other. Edward was crouched to my left, his arm hooked around Emmet's, reaching to the blue square, while his right leg was stretched as far as it would go to claim a red one.

I took a deep breath and attempted to lift my left hand off the mat without loosing my balance. I brought it around Emmet's leg and reached for a green spot, bringing my face inches from Edward's.

"Hello," he chuckled.

"Hi," I blushed, looking away.

"Emmet: right foot on blue." Esme instructed as the spinner came to a stop

He laughed and shifted his weight onto one foot while we snaked his other one underneath me, hooking it around Edward's right led and resting it on a blue space. He always went for the most awkward position, just to get on my nerves.

Now, Emmet's face was right in between mine and Edward's. Great.

"God, Emmet! Personal bubble!" Edward groaned, leaning away.

"Edward: right hand on yellow."

Uh-oh. He raised a shaky hand, attempting to reach for a yellow space, but caught it around my arm and we both tumbled to the ground. I landed on top of him, so my stomach was pressed against his.

We both froze as we hit the ground, neither of us moving. I looked down at him, and he stared back. His eyes were bright, depthless and intriguing. They were an intoxicating emerald green, the kind you would swoon over for hours, just staring. And I was so close to him…

We both realized the proximity of our faces and pulled back, jumping to our feet and looking away. My cheeks burned as Esme tried to disguise her laugh with a cough.

"I win!" Emmet shouted triumphantly, not seeming to notice what had just happened.

"Congrats." I said flatly.

"Yeah, good game." Edward mumbled. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I kept my eyes on the floor

-- Carlisle's Office, A few Days Later --

"Hey, Carlisle?" I asked, picking up a book from his massive collection.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is it true that kids who play instruments learn better than those who don't?" I asked.

It was just me and Carlisle in the room. I had a plan. It was a little childish and I doubted that it would work, but it was the best I had right now.

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than that, but some would say so. Why?"

"Well, Renee was saying how she wished she had started me on piano, like Edward. She told me that it was why he got good grades."

"I don't know how accurate that theory is," He said, "You're a smart girl."

"Yeah, but not as smart as Edward. Emmet doesn't play either, does he?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Hmm," I put my finger to my chin, "Well, thanks Carlisle. I'm going to go find Edward now…" I walked out, closing the door securely behind me.

I wandered out to the back, stopping in front of the shed.

"You in there?" I asked the door.

I heard movement.

"Yeah, hang on."

Some loud bangs and an 'ouch' later, the door swung open and Edward stepped out.

"Hey," he greeted me, walking in towards the house.

"You ready?"

"I don't know if this will work…"

"We've got to try."

He sighed.

"I guess."

He held the door open for me and I stepped into the kitchen.

"Is it black?" I asked, making sure Esme could hear me.

"Yes."

"Does it make sound?"

"Yeah."

Esme's head turned from the counter and she watched us as we passed.

"Edward, it's a piano. Is that_ all_ you have your mind on today?" I asked, annoyed.

"I duno. It's just weird not having to play all the time…"

We had walked through the kitchen by then, and Esme was out of earshot.

"I really don't think this will work." He complained again.

"Do you want to play again or not?"

He didn't answer and I knew it was because he had no argument.

I prayed for him that this would work. I wouldn't be here to find out, I was leaving in two days.

I began to fiddle with my necklace again. The summer always ended too soon. I could never spend enough time with him, and I could hardly survive through the school year without him.

I needed him.

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the great reviews, they make me happy . An extra special thanks to TwilightxoEclipse for the name! I think it fits. There are only about two more chapters before the kids are the same age as they were in the series. It might be three, I haven't written that far yet…**

**So, I know people always write about the Cullens playing Truth Or Dare and stuff like that, but I have yet to find one with Twister: the awkward game of the century. So here it is! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight...**

Chapter Four- Bella's POV (age thirteen)

I stepped out of the cruiser, inhaling deeply through my nose. I was back again. Back in Forks. Back with my dad, my second family. Back with Edward.

That was my new favourite word:_ Back_. That's all I ever wanted to be. Phoenix was hot, sunny, and much more welcoming than Forks, but I couldn't be_ back_ there.

Because to me,_ back_ meant seeing everything I loved again. It meant being with the best people in the world, knowing that they wanted me to be _back_ as much as I did.

_Back_ was what I counted down for every day. _Back_ was what I dreamed about. Back was spending time with Edward.

Yeah, _back _was a good word.

"Ouch, my _back_ is killing me." Charlie announced.

I tried not to laugh.

"An hour and a half in a police cruiser will do that to you." I explained, grabbing my bag and heading towards the house.

He groaned and followed me, tilting his torso to the left until he heard a satisfying crack.

God, I hated it when he did that.

Kicking off my shoes and peeling my soaked jacket from me, I headed upstairs to unpack. I pushed my bedroom door open and dumped my bag onto the bed.

I saw the flint of silver on my desk and walked over to investigate. It was the same metal picture frame that held the photo of me and Edward in Olympia, but as I looked at it now I noticed some major differences.

I had grown a lot since that picture was taken. I was now at least a foot and a half taller. My hair was longer, now reaching to the middle of my back, and it was a darker shade. My face wasn't quite so round and my cheekbones were more prominent. My clothes were older, more mature. The baby pink t-shirts with Tinkerbell were no longer a necessity in my wardrobe. I had changed a lot in one year.

The nine-year-old Edward grinning crookedly at the camera was still the Edward I remembered from my last visit. His face was childish, his hair messy and unkempt. A few more freckles were scattered across his cheeks, but nothing anyone else would have noticed. He had on jeans that were too big for him and a black shirt that had some band on it. As far as I could tell, it was the same attire that other boys wore in my grade.

Had Edward changed? Had he not?

Would he care that I had?

-- The Cullen House, the Next Morning --

The door swung open before I had even raised my fist and Edward embraced me fiercely, as was customary. After a few long moments, he released me.

"Bella!" he laughed, "You shrank!"

"Did not," I pouted, "You grew at least a foot!"

We both stepped back and surveyed each other.

The fourteen-year-old boy in front of me was different from the photograph. He was towering over me, a minimum of seven inches higher. He was dressed in jeans and a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, like Robert Patterson in his latest movie. His hair had grown out more, but still as messy as ever. His jaw was harder and more pronounced. His eyes were the same mesmerizing green as his father's, and they were lingering a few inches beneath my chin.

Colour flooded my cheeks and I folded my arms over my chest, attempting to make the sudden movement look casual.

"I missed you," announced, bringing his attention back to my eyes. He pulled me into another hug, but this one was gentler.

"I missed you, too." He leaned down to whisper it in my ear.

"Bella!" boomed Emmet from the doorway. His voice was considerably lower, and he had grown even taller than Edward.

"Group hug!" he called, joining us in our embrace.

"Hey, Emmet." I greeted him after he pulled away.

He frowned, looking me up and down.

"Bells, I think you shrank." He chuckled.

"I know!" Edward agreed, laughing as I scowled at them.

"Whatever. I'm going to hang out with Esme. I don't know how she lives in a house full of giants." I growled, stalking into the kitchen.

Edward followed me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. It was casual, something he had done since we were eight, but it seemed somehow different now. I couldn't ignore the way his side was pressed to mine, how soft his skin was…

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me.

She was much easier to deal with. She was hardly an inch taller than me.

"Hi, Esme. I've missed you," I said as she kissed me on the cheek, "I'm glad there's someone around here who isn't a freak of abnormally tall proportions." I added as Emmet strolled in after us.

We all laughed at the baffled expression on Esme face.

"Never mind," I mouthed to her and she nodded.

She turned and continued to bustle around her kitchen. Edward and I sat on some bar stools while Emmet pulled himself onto the counter.

"Has Edward been practicing?" I asked the room in general.

"We've been trying. Carlisle got him a keyboard last winter but I doubt that he's even touched it since." She sighed.

"Edward, you really should work harder. Every girl likes a man who can play piano." I scolded, playing along with Edward's story. I was glad to hear that he finally got a keyboard to practice with.

He snorted.

"Yeah, but they like jocks better." Emmet laughed, flexing his muscles.

Edward and I rolled our eyes and Emmet laughed harder.

I tried to ignore the fact the Edward's arm was still draped absently over my shoulder.

-- Later That Night, Bella's Room --

"That was a lot harder last time…" Edward noted as he fell through my window sill.

"You were half the size last time." I reminded him while he straightened up.

He shrugged and walked over to the picture frame on my desk.

"Nice. Is that Tinkerbell?" he laughed, tossing me the picture.

"It was what all the fashionable third graders were wearing at the time. And who might that be? Metallica?" I defended.

"Pssh, no, it was Black Sabbath! I can't believe an almost-high school student can't tell the difference between two band logos."

"I can't believe a one just climbed up the side of my house!" I laughed, setting the picture back down and flopping on my bed.

"Ouch!" I groaned, realizing I hadn't moved my suitcase from the bed.

He came over, rolled me to the side, yanked the suitcase off the bed, and plopped down where it used to be.

"That thing weighs a ton!" he groaned after dropping the suitcase onto the floor.

"I like to read…" I said in a small voice.

He snorted and leaned back against the wall. I stretched out my legs so my feet rested on his lap, hoping he wouldn't think anything of it. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither really saying anything.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly, breaking through the calm silence.

"Nothing…"_ but_ _you_

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," _how cute you look in that shirt, "_What about you?"

He didn't answer at first, so I lifted my head to see him staring intently at me.

"Do you have a stereo?" he asked, pushing my feet off his lap and standing up.

"Um… yeah," I said, getting to my feet, a little dazed, to go dig it out of the closet.

Bending over, I began to rummage through the stuff in the bottom of my closet. I spotted it and tried to pull it out from under a particularly heavy box, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Edward, can you help with this?" I called over my shoulder.

He didn't answer.

"Edward?" I asked again, straightening up and turning to face him.

He blinked a few times before answering.

"Uh, yeah." He walked over and pulled it out with ease.

"What did you want it for?"

He searched his pockets until he produced a thin CD case.

"I wanted to play something for you," he put he disk in and pressed play.

We both sat back down on the bed, leaning against each other and listening as the music started.

It was just a few simple notes at first, some easy chords making a nice little tune, but it soon grew into a complex piece. There were notes flying everywhere and forming to make a beautiful sound. It was soothing and adventurous and I listened as the different pitches merged. It slowed, playing the same chords it had started with in the beginning, and it came to a close.

"Was… that you playing?"

He nodded slowly and leaned over to pick case. He handed it to me, watching my face.

"It was number four,"

I looked down at the paper that had been shoved into the plastic case and found the one labeled four. Beside it in Edward's neat script was the words _Bella's Lullaby._

He was still watching me, searching my face for a reaction. He didn't have time to look because I had thrown myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Edward…" was all I could manage.

He hugged me back, chuckling as I fought to find the right words.

"It was… perfect." I concluded.

I knew it was so much more than perfect, but the English language on offered so many descriptions and none of them could amount to the lullaby. _My_ lullaby.

I pulled back to stare into his eyes; depthless and wonderful.

We rested back against the wall again, just listening to the other's heartbeat. I didn't know how long we stayed there, but Edward had to go eventually. As I watched him descending into the darkness of the night, my fingers closed around the tiny plastic necklace. His words echoed in my head.

_I like you, Bella. _

But, oh no, this was so much more.

I loved Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Shortest chapter yet, but the most meaningful by far… in my opinion, at least. I'm going to have fun with the second chapter after this. The next two chapters will both be at the same age they are now. Well, the next one will. I think that the second next one will be at age sixteen, but I don't know for sure…**

**Did anyone understand what I just said there? I think I did, but you can ever be too sure. **

**Oh, and last chapter, I didn't remind you to review in my A/N and I got four times the watchers as I did reviews. So here is my reminder. REVIEW! Please…**

**PS for anyone who was wondering, Alice/Jasper/Rose will be here eventually, they just aren't needed yet...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**My friend Declan: That's what**_** she**_** said!**

**Me: Declan, speaking as a concerned friend, you are an immature idiot. **

**(Declan, I hope your reading this. You can't use that in every sentence.)**

Chapter Five- Bella's POV (still thirteen, almost fourteen)

I woke up a week later because the sun shining into my eyes.

I bolted upright and stared at the old window. I slowly pulled the covers off, stepping carefully up to it. I emphasized each step, to make sure this wasn't a dream. But, even with my constant pinching, I knew that I was awake.

The sun was shining? In _Forks?_

Maybe that was a good luck sign, or maybe it was the beginning of the end, and the apocalypse was starting.

I might be being a little overdramatic…

I yanked the window open, it was much easier to do from all the times Edward had used it, and leaned my head out while basking in the glory of sunlight. This must be good luck.

But it couldn't be. Today was one of the few days where Edward and I wouldn't be together for the whole day. He was at a piano lesson and wouldn't be home until four o'clock.

-- Two in the Afternoon, Hanging With Emmet --

"Whoa Bells, watch out." Emmet laughed, catching me as I stumbled on an upturned rug corner.

"I blame the carpet," I accused, glaring at it, "Loot at it, with its beady little eyes and its flower patterns."

He just laughed harder while leading me down to the basement, where his bedroom now was.

"Guess what?" he asked me.

"Umm?"

"I'm almost sixteen!"

I just stared.

"Thanks for pointing that out. I would have figured that you'd be turning seventeen, you know, the year after your fifteenth birthday." I retorted with heavy sarcasm.

"Are we feeling a little sarcastic today?"

I stuck out my tongue, to which he just chuckled.

"So, what about you being _almost_ sixteen?"

"I can _almos_t drive."

"Congratulations. I'll be sure to stay off the sidewalks."

"You laugh now, but just wait until I really can drive."

"You'll fail your first test," I laughed.

He pouted, then his face lit up with an idea. Uh-oh.

"Five bucks says I get my license before Edward."

"That's a year and a half advantage!" I started, but then I paused to consider it, "Deal."

We both laughed, then shook on it. I didn't normally make bets with Emmet, but it was only five dollars and I could have endless taunting privileges if I actually won.

We ended up playing foosball for the next twenty minutes, until I got bored ad started playing with Emmet's cell phone.

"Thirsty?" he asked, getting up from his game.

"No, thanks," I called as he climbed the stairs to get a drink.

Suddenly, the game of Tetris I had been playing disappeared form the phone's little screen and a 'new message' sign came up.

Not sure what to do, I pressed the enter key and up came a window that said 'message inbox/outbox'. I scrolled down, trying to get out of it, when I noticed a text from a girl named Rosalie. Edward had told me that Rosalie was a girl from Emmet's high school that he liked. I laughed, and pressed more buttons until it opened up.

"_Hey, Tanya wants me to ask Edward out for her"_

My body stiffened and I rushed to read more, clicking the 'down' key until Emmet's reply popped up.

"_Edward's a year younger than her!" _He defended his brother

"_She thinks he's cute" _

That's an understatement…

"_He's kind of taken" _

"_By that Bella girl? They see each other once a year; I don't think that counts a dating"_

I froze. Did Edward think so? I knew we had always been best friends… My hand went right to the necklace and I wondered if Edward still meant what he had said all those years ago.

"_Yeah, but he likes her. Knowing him, he'd consider it cheating or something"_

"_C'mon, Tanya's my friend"_

"_Edward's my brother"_

"_So he's never going to date anyone because he's waiting for a girl who not only sees him once a year, but probably doesn't like him back?" _

I couldn't read anymore after that. She was right. I only saw him once a year. I could never be a real girlfriend. I couldn't walk to all his classes with him, I couldn't go out with him every Friday, and I couldn't even see him for more than a month every year. I lived in Phoenix. He was in Forks.

Was I stopping him from having a normal teenage life?

I was his friend to hang out with at summer. That was it, wasn't it?

I heard Emmet's loud footsteps coming back down the stairs so I quickly tossed the phone onto his bed and tried to forget about what I just read. I shouldn't get so worked up about a text message.

But I couldn't help it. The questions were swimming around in my head, each in a different form, but each with the same point.

Was I holding Edward back?

-- Forks High School, Picking Up Edward --

I decided to pick Edward up, just to see him again. His lessons were at the High School, like most of the recreational activities in Forks.

As I trudged through the streets, my mind kept wandering back to the text.

_Never going to date anyone. Once a year. Doesn't like him back._

The words echoed in my head, vibrating in my ears.

_Once a year._

It was eating away at me. I couldn't stand this. I was hurting Edward, even if he wasn't aware of it. As I approached the parking lot, where I was told to wait for him, I saw another girl there. She was a bit taller than me with bouncy, dark brown locks of hair curling around her face in the light wind. She was sitting on a bench near the doors, looking at herself in a pocket mirror.

My attention was brought to the ext as I watched Edward step into the cold.

The girl got up and strutted over to him. Neither of them had noticed me yet, so I decided to wait and see what the girl wanted.

"Edward!" she called, stopping in front of him.

"Jessica," he nodded politely.

He tried to walk around her but she grabbed his arm, blocking him from escape.

"Yes?" he asked, a little impatiently.

"Can I walk you home?" she offered, batting her eyelashes.

"Jessica, we've been through this. I'm just not interested in dating right now." He sighed, looking exasperated, and gently removed her hand from his arm.

"This isn't a date; I just want to walk with you." She tried again, clasping her hands at her hips to make her chest stick out.

He obviously noticed, but continued walking away after assuring her he'd see her at school in the spring.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" she called, waving enthusiastically.

Edward spotted me then and waved me over.

Trying to contemplate what I had just witnessed, I began to walk towards him when I felt something hard and solid collide with my shin. I fell to the hard, wet ground and watched as he came jogging over to help me up.

"Bella! Are you alright?" he asked, picking my up and balancing me on my feet.

"Yeah, I just caught my leg on the parking curb…" I mumbled as colour flooded my face.

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed, hooking his arm through mine and heading back towards his house.

"What can you do? I live in Phoenix," I muttered, much too low for him to hear me.

-- That Night, Bella's Room --

_It was true. _

I lay there, fully clothed, on my bed. It was probably the early hours of morning by now. I wasn't sure. I didn't care. I had lain down there, lost in my thoughts, when it was still light out. Slowly, the faint daylight had turned to a cloudy night. By now, it was probably a cloudy morning. Not that it mattered.

Rosalie had been right. Edward wasn't going to date anyone, all because some girl he liked wasn't around to date.

Jessica had been pretty. She had flirted shamelessly, flaunting everything she could, but he refused to even walk with her.

I was keeping Edward from dating. He couldn't date me, I was never here. He refused to date others, I was too important to him.

I raised my hands up to the hollow of my throat, where the miniature heart rested. I pulled it up so it was level with my eyes.

Edward was the most important person in the world to me. There was no way I would let him go through high school without dating. I wouldn't hold him from that.

I was going to make the best of this summer. Next year, no matter how much it tore me apart, I wouldn't be back.

**A/N: Can we say overreaction? I was trying to get Bella to embrace her martyr-ness. What do you think? GASP! Lol, before you get too upset, this is a happy story. Even in The Little Mermaid, there were sad parts. But in The Little Mermaid, the sad lasted for like twenty minutes…Bah, I'm making you wait for the next update! . **

**Reviews help me write faster, you all know that - They also make me smile… a lot. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: -cough- splutter -choke- Wow! You guys are amazing! I had sixty+ emails in my inbox! And the reviews, you guys freaked lol. I explained this, it will all work out ;P ONWARD!**

Chapter Six- Bella's POV (age sixteen)

'_Cause you're wrong when it's right; it's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up._

Some mindless song blasted through my alarm clock speakers. My fingers searched for the off button but, when they couldn't find it, settled for just yanking the plug out of the outlet.

Today was the first day of my summer vacation. I hated summer. I hated the sunny days, the hot beaches, the dry weather. Just as I had hated the rainy days, the cold beaches, and the cloudy weather of Forks when I was a child.

But it seemed wherever I was, I wouldn't be happy if Edward wasn't there along with me.

"Bella!" Renee called for me from the family room.

"I'm coming!" I called back, dragging myself out of bed.

As I trudged down the hall, I passed by a mirror.

My hair looked like a haystack. I remembered once, a few years ago, someone had told me I looked beautiful in the morning. I didn't want to be reminded of him, but it was harder to do so in the summer months.

Ignoring the hand rail, I jogged down the stairs. As I reached the bottom two steps, my foot caught and I fell to the floor, right at my mother's feet.

"Bella, honey, you need to watch your feet more," she laughed, pulling me up.

"Yeah, Charlie isn't around to catch me anymore," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," I covered, blushing harder.

She ignored it and continued on with her news.

"Phil and I are going out again tonight, so you'll be eating alone. That's not a problem, is it?" she asked, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"No, Mom, you have fun."

"Thanks, dear. I'm going to go shopping, I'll be home by lunch."

She was such a morning person! Who could go to the mall before twelve?

"Alright, I'll be here." I replied, wandering into the kitchen.

Well, this should be fun. Just me, sitting around at home, trying not to remind myself of… previous summers.

Three years later, I still wasn't over Edward. I just covered it up much better. Renee had always noticed everything, but after she started dating Phil she forgot about most things around her. I tired to comfort myself with the knowledge that Edward was now free to do whatever he wanted. I was sure he was living fine; he probably didn't even remember me.

That first summer without him, I felt as if my chest were ripping open. I had dragged my feet around in a zombie-like state. I only talked to people when directly addressed and I never left the house.

I had told Renee that I got into a fight with Edward. She didn't press matters.

When school rolled around, I started to act more alive. I met a girl, Angela, who was always good to me. I didn't let her in to my little shell, but she sort of understood, and still sat with me every day.

Yeah, it had been three whole years. My life wasn't really going anywhere for me. I didn't have a career plan, I wasn't good at anything. I didn't have many friends and I refused to date, but Renee had given up on trying getting me to socialize.

I still had my necklace; it was in a shoebox in my room along with some photographs and my CD copy of Bella's Lullaby. I didn't wear it anymore, the memories were too harsh for me, but I would never get rid of it. I couldn't.

I watched Renee's car pull out of the driveway and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood for cooking, so I poured myself some cereal and sat in the living room.

My English teacher had suggested I watched the original _Romeo and Juliet_, so I dug out Renee's old copy and shoved it into the VCR player.

I sat with my legs folded underneath me while I finished my cereal, then curled on my side to watch the rest.

I felt lonely, lying there by myself. There was a certain pair of arms I was craving, but I ignored it. This was one of my favourite stories and I didn't want to ruin it with my sobbing. I was concentrating so hard on watching the movie; I nearly jumped out of skin when the phone rang out.

"Hello?" I answered, my heart still racing from the scare.

"Bells? Hey, it's Angela."

"Hi, what's up?" I asked more friendly this time.

"You'll never guess!" she cried, sounding excited.

"Won't I? You can just tell me then."

"Ben finally asked me out!" she squealed.

She had been dropping hints around him for weeks now, but he was fairly oblivious.

"Wow, that's great. I'm happy for you." I pulled myself up onto the counter.

My hands went up to my collar and started to play with the fabric. It was a habit I had picked up after I stopped wearing my little plastic necklace.

We continued talking for a bit, but after she hung up I found myself disinterested in my movie.

I turned it off and climbed the stairs back up to my room. Another thing I didn't like about summer was the homework, or lack there of. I would usually immerse myself in work, but I had none at the moment.

I pulled out _Wuthering Heights_; my favourite book of all time. This was going to be a long day.

-- Sumer, Next Year (will be seventeen in september)--

As I sat in the kitchen, I heard the familiar sound of my mother's car pulling into the stone driveway. After a few minutes, I heard her keys jingling to unlock the door.

"Bella?" she called, stepping in through the door.

"In here," I called back, setting my plate in the sink and walking towards the front room.

She hurried over, her multiple bracelets clattering together. She had sparkles in her hair and over her collarbone. She was positively glowing.

"Oh, Phil's just told me the most exciting thing! He's going on tour, he's trying to get signed!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

Personally, I didn't really understand the excitement in Phil trying to get signed. That's all he ever did. The only difference now was that he was leaving Phoenix. Hold on…

"Mum?" I asked, pulling back.

She read the confusion on my face and her smile faded.

"Yes?"

"Are you going with him?"

She paused.

"Well, no, I guess I'm not."

"How long will he be gone for?"

"Until he gets signed."

"And how long might that be?"

She paused again. Her face crumpled.

"It could take months." She half whispered.

I pulled her upstairs and we sat down on her large bed.

She had a few tears running down her cheeks, streaming her makeup. She looked devastated. I knew what it was like to be away from the one you loved. I wouldn't let her be hurt like this. There was no way, I had to do something.

"You know, you can still go with him." I proposed, holding onto her shoulders to see her reaction.

A hint of hope flickered past her eyes, but she smothered it.

"No, no. I couldn't leave you all alone here all by yourself." She looked flustered.

"Renee, I'm almost seventeen. I'm a big girl."

"Don't you _Renee_ me, I'm your mother. And there's no way I'm leaving you behind. I'll just have to wait for Phil." Her shoulders sagged at the last part and a few more tears helped to destroy a once perfect application of eyeliner.

"I can stay somewhere else," I tried to think. There must be somewhere I could go, somewhere that my mother would allow me to be.

"Oh, like where?" she looked skeptical, yet hopeful at the same time.

Suddenly, it came to me.

"Charlie," I breathed.

She couldn't stop me from staying with my father. She could be happy, she could go off with Phil. And when he got signed, if he ever did, I could come back. I would probably be done with school by then anyway.

"Oh!" she cried, "That's right, you can stay in Forks. What a wonderful idea!"

At least she'd be happy now…

**A/N: I think I said that I would have fun writing this chapter. I was wrong. Soo wrong. If you didn't like it, that's ok 'cause I don't either. Sorry, its short. Next one will be up soon. Tired. Very tired. Good night. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: Did I ever mention how amazing you guys are? Your reviews make me smile so much! The only reason I'm posting this chapter so soon is 'cause I love your reviews. Yes, I love reviews more than the cow loves the moon. They make me so happy!**

**IMPORTANT:**** wait!! I explained to a couple of people that Bella was starting her senior year. But I had to change that because we all want Emmet to still be there, right? And he's a year older, so to clear things up: Bella- Grade 11 , Edward- Grade 11, Emmet- Grade 12 . That's fairly simple, right?**

Chapter Seven- Bella's POV (age… lets go with seventeen)

I pulled out my CD player and covered my ears with the headphones. Pressing play, I let my head fall back onto the seat. I slowly relaxed each of my muscles individually as the soft notes flooded my mind. My lullaby was the only that could help me calm down at times like this.

I wasn't ready for this, but I had been putting off the flight back to Forks for weeks now. Phil was leaving on September thirtieth, and it was now the twenty-first. I wasn't bothered by the fact that I would be starting school in the middle of a semester, I didn't mind working a little harder to catch up, but I knew that I shouldn't have waited so long before leaving. It would have been easier, had I just started at the beginning of the year, but I was a coward.

I had used the excuse that I wanted to spend my birthday in Phoenix with Renee, but I couldn't postpone the trip any longer. It was stupid of me to wait.

Gossip in Forks spread like wildfire and, unless Edward lived under a rock, he would have certainly heard that I was coming back. Everyone would know. I truly was a coward.

And yet, here I was on the plane to Forks.

I wasn't sure how much I liked the word _back_ anymore.

-- Later That Day, Back At the House Again --

"Do you remember Billy Black?" Charlie suddenly asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Should I?" I asked, confused.

"No, I guess not. I used to fish with him on Saturdays, when you were out." He explained, still looking out the windshield.

"Oh," was my ingenious response.

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now so he doesn't need his truck anymore. He sold it to me cheap." He said, refusing to look at me.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Dad. I hope it didn't cost too much." The last thing I wanted was for him to have spent some of his retirement money one me.

"No, it was fine." He mumbled.

I looked straight at him.

"Thank you," I said earnestly.

He muttered something about it being nothing, but I was touched.

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed a large orange truck pulled up to the side of the road. It was… different. At least it would be better than riding in the police cruiser.

I stepped out into the cold air and breathed in deeply. The house still looked the same, some of the trees in the yard were taller, but nothing had really changed.

Charlie left me alone to unpack, for which I was grateful. I didn't know if I would be able to hold back he tears.

-- Tomorrow Morning, SCHOOL!! (yay!) --

I woke up before the alarm set off. My nerves always got me up on time, if not sooner. I climbed out from underneath the covers and grimaced at the rain drops pelting my window. Charlie's cruiser was no where to be seen, so I assumed he had left for work already.

After showering, I pulled on a light brown sweater. I tended to dress according to my emotions and I was definitely feeling brown today. I kept my hair down, ready to use it as a shield to hide behind in my classes today.

As I checked myself in the mirror, I noticed a small necklace hanging off the corner of the frame. After deciding that I would probably feel better with it on, I clasped the thin chain around my neck and tucked it under the fabric of my sweater. I didn't need everyone in school thinking I still wore plastic jewelry.

I made it downstairs safely and stepped into the kitchen to see how badly Charlie needed to go shopping. After a thorough search through the cupboards, I found that I needed to go shopping sometime soon. I poured myself some cereal and sat down at the small table.

I picked at the Cornflakes, but I couldn't eat it. My stomach was fluttering with anticipation and I kept playing with my collar. My foot tapped an unsteady beat while I watched the clock over the oven tick away.

After a few minutes, I decided it was time to leave for school. I stood up and pulled on my coat, though the rain had slowed to a soft drizzle.

When I pulled my prehistoric truck into the high school parking lot, I was one of the first students there.

I trudged out to a building with a large sign labeling it as the office. Inside, there were some fake plants with brightly coloured flowers decorating them. There was a small desk with a red-haired woman sitting behind it.

She looked up at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Sawn." I informed her.

By the way her eyes lit up with realization, I assumed that I was, in fact, a topic of gossip.

"Oh, yes, that's right," she began to search through some papers around her desk.

After a few minutes of explanations, she handed me a sheet to be signed by each of my teachers. She pointed me in the direction of my first class and sent me off.

The misty rain clung to my hair and I hurried to get into the classroom. There were already students crowding the sidewalks so I followed a group of girls into building 3, my first class.

There wasn't much to say about the room other than it was small and dark. I stepped up to the teacher's desk and handed him my slip. He introduced himself as Mr. Mason and sent me to sit at the back. I kept quiet but people kept looking over their shoulders at me and whispering about 'the chief's daughter'.

The rest of my morning classes went by in the same way. I had a government class where I met an eager boy named Eric. He asked me about Phoenix, but I only offered monosyllable answers. He walked me to my Trigonometry where I was forced to introduce myself to the whole class.

When I was finally able to escape to the cafeteria, I wasn't sure where to go. I pulled out the small map that the woman from the office had given me and stopped to examine it.

As I stood there, I heard large footsteps coming up behind me. Suddenly, my arms were crunched to my sides in a bone-crushing hug and an all too familiar voice boomed out in my ear.

"Bella!" laughed Emmet, releasing me.

I looked up at him. He was huge! He was muscled like a serious weight lifter and his dark curly hair was dripping from the rain. He towered over me 5'4 easily, and could practically step on me.

I realized I was gawking and looked back up at his face. He was beaming at me.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him as tight as I could. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming.

"Emmet," I breathed, as he gently pulled me back.

"You know, you're probably one of the first people to actually return one of my hugs." He laughed.

"I'm sorry," I blushed tomato red, realized that there were a few people who had stopped to watch the new girl tackle Emmet Cullen.

"We have to talk," he started, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. I knew we would have to, but I wasn't ready yet.

"But I'm supposed to go meet Rose outside the gym right now," he explained, grabbing my bag off the ground and leading me over to a large building.

I was safe… for now.

"I heard some rumors, you know, that you were coming back. They're all over. But in calculus this morning, some kid was talking about you and I came searching. Now look at you! All grown up and the topic of gossip all over Forks. You're bigger than I am," he joked.

"Hold on a second. Are you trying to tell me that _the_ Emmet Cullen is taking _calculus?"_ I laughed, nudging him in the ribs.

He didn't answer, instead he waved over a tall, blond girl. As she came closer, I saw that she wasn't just tall and blond, she was gorgeous. She walked –more like strutted – over to us and gave me a skeptical look.

"Who is this?" she asked in a clear, strong voice.

"That new kid." He chuckled, nudging me back.

The girl and I both rolled our eyes.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, Emmet's girlfriend." She introduced, giving me a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said softly, hiding behind my hair.

She was extremely intimidating and looked very protective over Emmet. When I mentioned my name, she looked like she understood something.

"Oh, your Charlie's daughter. He lives next to Emmet, right?" she asked, twirling her finger through her hair. I would have seen that action as something that made her seem like a 'dumb blond', but something about her look very intelligent.

"Yeah, that's me." I mumbled, looking down.

"Anyways, we should get going. I'm starved." She announced, taking Emmet's hand and leading us away.

When we got inside, they strode right over to a table with a couple already there. I followed behind, hidden behind Emmet's massive shadow.

"Hey," they greeted Rose as she sat down. Emmet sat beside her, leaving me standing awkwardly beside the table.

"Oh, Bella, this is Rose's brother, Jasper," Emmet indicated the tall boy, who shared all of the major characteristics as Rosalie. He looked up at the mention of his name and nodded at me before turning back to his book.

"And this is his girlfriend-"

"I'm Alice!" the girl cut him off, standing up and pulling me down beside her.

She had cropped black hair that stuck out in every direction. She was shorter than me, but looked a lot tougher. She stood confidently, smiling eagerly at me.

"You're Isabella Swan?" she asked in a high voice.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Okay, Bella, welcome to Forks! Or, welcome back, I should say,"

She asked me questions about Phoenix for a while, about the sun and how different it is from Forks. She chattered about all the things the school here had to offer and all about the best shopping locations in the area. She even informed me of the different dances coming up, all in the span of twenty minutes.

Eventually, Jasper distracted her and I was left to sit and worry about Edward.

I couldn't find him anywhere in the room, and I knew that his bright hair wouldn't be hard to miss. My hand went to my collar yet again and I began to fumble with the heart trough the material.

"He's not here today," Emmet explained in a low voice, leaning closer to me and giving me that look again.

I nodded and looked down at the table.

_Why not?_

**A/N: Soo… it's been like two whole chapters without Edward… But you got Emmet! And Alice and Jasper are here xD Again, you guys rock my socks! By the way, I wanted to thank you again, TwilightxoEclipse, for the name. It, too, rocks my socks. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: So, I'm posting early again because I can't get enough of your reviews!! **

**Floridian Girl: this chapter is for you and your 'pleases' ;)**

Chapter… Eight? I think… I don't feel like checking right now- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

After a few more hours of awkwardly ignoring the whispers, I rushed to the office. The red-haired woman took my signed slip and waved me away.

To my relief, it had stopped raining and I raced back to my truck. Unfortunately, the ground was wet and my feet slipped out from underneath me. I braced myself for the impact and, sure enough, I fell forward to the wet pavement. I watched as soft hands flicked out in front of me, catching my bag before it slid into a puddle of muddy water.

I stood up and looked at the girl who had saved my bag.

"Hi, you're Isabella, right?" she asked, smiling genuinely at me.

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

"Thanks," I added as she handed me my bag.

"It was nothing. I'm Bianca, by the way."

I was still a little dazed from the fall, and couldn't find my mouth to answer.

She looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Well, I should be going," she finally said, giving up. "Welcome to Forks,"

I watched in embarrassment as she walked away. Why did I have to make a fool of myself everywhere I went?

"Bells, stop scaring the innocent students." Emmet scolded, coming up behind me.

"Huh-? Oh, yeah…" I muttered, my cheeks burning.

"I've taken the liberty to invite myself over tonight. Mum, Dad, and Edward are sick and you wouldn't want me catching whatever they have, right?" he chuckled.

"Right. I would _never_ want that." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

At least we would be able to talk in private…

-- Later That Night, Dinner with Emmet --

"Bells, you're not eating." Charlie commented at my lack of appetite.

I was moving the food around on my plate, my mind on the inevitable conversation coming up with Emmet.

"I was picking a lot out of the pot while I made it," I lied, turning my face away so he couldn't tell.

Dinner passed quickly, and soon Charlie was shuffling into the living room to watch whatever game was on. Emmet, thankfully, followed him. As I washed each of the dishes, I could hear their loud cheering and ranting at the television.

Soon, I was finished cleaning up and wandered into the living room in time to see Emmet rising from his chair as the game ended.

"Thanks, Charlie." He laughed, giving him a light wave.

I followed him out to the front porch. We stepped out and closed the door behind us.

"Look," he started, sitting down on the front step and motioning for me to join him, "I'm not going to pester you with questions, but there's something I want to clarify."

I nodded. I knew this was coming.

"You didn't come back for five years, with no explanation, and now you're here again, to stay, still without an explanation?" he asked, leaning back onto the post of the railing.

"Well, one might look at it that way,"

"Oh? And how do you look at it?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't think of a proper response.

"I see." He let out a big gust of air, his shoulders slumping.

"Emmet?"

He looked back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a small voice, afraid of the answer.

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"No, I'm not. You're still my little sister," he assured me, wrapping a huge arm over my shoulder.

We sat there for a few moments, looking out into the street.

"Is… Edward?"

He chuckled, "No, Edward could never be my little sister."

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically. "Seriously."

He looked down at me and sighed.

"No, I wouldn't say mad. More… disappointed. The first summer that you didn't come back, he was pretty depressed. Charlie told us that you had decided to stop coming to Forks. He shut himself in his room and stopped talking to people. It didn't last for too long, after school started up again he joined the baseball team. The kid is _fast_." He laughed lightly, "He hangs out with Alice and Jasper now, but sometimes, when no one else is around, he looks really lonely. He misses you."

I swallowed back a lump in my throat and I pulled the small necklace out from beneath my sweater. As I twirled it around in my fingers, it caught the light from the street lamps and cast a dull shine onto my legs.

"He's been sick for about a week now," he began again, "Dad caught some flu at the Hospital and gave it to the others. He hasn't gone to school, so he hasn't heard about you yet. I'm not going to tell him if you don't want me to, but he's gona find out sooner or later."

He stood up and offered me a hand.

I took it and paused for a moment while I made sure I had my balance.

"How is he?" I asked, tucking the chain back under the fabric.

"He should be back in the next few days, maybe tomorrow. He'd better get well soon, I'm tired of avoiding my own house," he chuckled, ruffling my hair and walking across the lawn towards his house.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch, don't get lost." He called over his shoulder, waving the back of his hand.

I slowly made my way back up to my room. I had a few days to prepare.

-- Two Days Later, Lunchtime at School --

"Oh, Bella! We have to go up to Port Angeles next weekend! Rose and I will pick out the perfect dress for the dance next-"

"I don't dance." I cut Alice off in the middle of one of her shopping rants.

Everyone else at the table looked up at me with odd expressions. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"I don't dance," I muttered again.

Jasper gave Alice a hopeful look.

"If Bella's not going, do I still have to?" he asked.

"Of course!" she glared at him.

He sighed and gave me an 'at least I tried' look.

"So, Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Rosalie suddenly turned to me.

"Oh, um, it's nice." I said.

"Have you met any guys?" she asked, leaning closer and smiling at me.

"Not really." I mumbled, blushing some more.

"What about Mike Newton? He walks you to class almost every day," she pressed.

"She's been here three days." Emmet said, saving me from Rosalie's piercing stare.

"Right," she said, turning back to Alice.

Lunch passed quickly and I soon found myself hurrying to get to class before the bell.

I stumbled into the Biology classroom as the generic ringing sounded out. I quickly rushed over to the desk I had been assigned. I hadn't had a partner since I moved here, Mr. Banner said he had been away for a while. I had gotten through my assignments alone, but I was hoping to be able to share the work soon.

Mr. Banner stood up, about to start the class, when the door swung open and a boy jogged in, looking flustered.

"Mr. Cullen, you're late. Please take a seat so class can begin."

My heart stopped.

Cullen?

I slowly turned my head around and my eyes locked with the familiar emerald ones I had dreamed about for years. They were wide with surprise.

"We've found you a partner," Mr. Banner continued, "this is-"

"Bella,"

**A/N: HA! Hahahahahaha! I'm so evil! But you can't get mad, because Edward IS in it. I said he would be here, and here he is :D**

**117 reviews?! Are you KIDDING me? You guys are amaaazzzinng! Cookies for everyone and anyone who reviews/ favourites/ alerts from now until the next update. Cooookkkkiiieeessss! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilighttttttttt**

Chapter Nine- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

He stood in front of me, his eyes fogging over slightly. His hair had darkened slightly, and he was much taller; only a few inches shorter than Jasper. He was wearing a jacket, but you could tell he had the muscles of a track runner. His shoulders were slouched a little, as his bag was slung over his arm. Still, he looked the same as I had remembered. Maybe a little… sexier.

"Mr. Cullen? We're waiting…" Mr. Banner reminded him.

He looked back up to the teacher.

"Oh… right." He mumbled, dropping his bag and sitting down beside me.

He kept his eyes trained at the board, not moving a muscle. Mr. Banner passed out little boxes of slides and instructed us to identify each one.

He still wasn't looking at me.

I gently reached out my hand and touched his arm.

"Edward?" I asked slowly, as the class began to buzz with chatter.

He turned to look at me and jumped. His eyes widened again.

"You… you… you're…" He ran a hand through his messy hair as he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"You're really here?" He finally asked.

He looked so… innocent, and scared. He stared at me like he didn't believe I was in front of him.

The back of my eyes began to sting a little, but I swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak.

"You're… Bella…" he breathed.

He was still shocked. Maybe it would have been a better idea to have gotten Emmet to tell him about me…

Suddenly, his eyes light up and he looked like something had finally registered in his brain. His eyes rested at my neck.

I realized that I had begun to play with the little heart again.

"It's really you," he said warmly, giving me my special crooked smile and leaning a little closer.

"Bella, I-"

"Mrs. Swan, might I ask why you're sitting in front of a blank page?" Mr. Banner asked, causing Edward to pull away from me, rubbing his neck and looking away.

"I… um…" I tried to think up an excuse, my cheeks flooding with colour.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't mark a blank paper." He said, collecting the sheets of everyone n the room.

He began to lecture about something or other, but I couldn't pay attention. I kept my eyes to the front, pretending to concentrate, but all I could see was Edward staring at my out of the corner of my eye.

After another half hour, I heard the annoying bell ring out.

"Thank god," I heard Edward mutter beside me as he swept his books into his bag.

We rose together and practically ran for the door. When we reached the sidewalk, I heard a nasally voice calling behind us.

"Edward! Your back!" cried a girl, rushing up to him.

She was shorter than me, but her curly hair made up a lot of the difference. She was strangely familiar.

"Yes, Jessica. Thanks for pointing that out," Edward said sarcastically, turning and picking up a faster pace.

I was early jogging to catch up with him.

"What was that about?" I asked when he finally slowed down.

"Nothing. What do you have next?"

"Gym," I groaned, much to his amusement.

"Right. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school."

He turned and walked off before I had a chance to answer.

"Yeah," I said to myself, "See you then."

------------------------------ After School, Parking Lot --------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made my way slowly to my truck, avoiding puddles. I heard a small laugh coming from in front of me, and I looked up to see Jessica.

"So, Bella," she sneered my name, "You thought you'd come back to Forks? Thought you could just waltz in and claim Edward again? Too late, you ditched him, left him alone. Lucky thing I was here to pick up the pieces when you left." She smirked, putting a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean, pick up the pieces?" I asked.

Before she could reply, Edward appeared and gave her a warning look.

"What crap are you telling people now?" he asked, grabbing my arm and leading me away.

She glared at me furiously and stalked off towards a large group of girls.

He pulled me over to a shiny looking Volvo parked near my truck and leaned against it.

"Don't believe anything that girl says," he told me, looking me right in the eyes.

"Okay," I said slowly, my brow furrowing slightly.

He didn't reply, he just stared meaningfully at me.

After a few moments he got tired of waiting.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're back! Why? For how long?"

"Oh, that."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air and laughing incredulously.

"I… um… Can we have this conversation later? Somewhere a little more... private?"

He looked at me, pinching the bridge of his nose, deciding whether or not to allow me to get away so easily.

I looked up at him through my hair, biting my lip.

He groaned.

"Fine!" he gave in as Emmet approached us.

"Bella!" he shouted, even though I was standing not four feet from him.

I winced.

"Yes, Emmet?" I asked, looking over to him.

A huge smile crept across his lips.

"I just remembered something important."

"And what might that be?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

He held up a small plastic card in front of my face.

I squinted at it, but recognized it to be a driver's license.

"You owe me five bucks!"

**A/N: I DON'T CARE HOW SHORT IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**I GAVE YOU **_**FOUR**_** CHAPTERS IN **_**THREE**_**DAYS. I **_**STILL **_**HAVE TO WRITE MY FREAKING ENGLISH ESSAY. I **_**DON'T**_** HAVE TIME TO REPLY **_**ANY**_** OF YOUR REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER TONIGHT BECAUSE I **_**NEED **_**TO GET MY HOMEWORK DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Okay, I got that out of my system. When I fail English, I'll blame you all and your cunning plans to guilt me into updating faster. AHHH!**

**By the way, I love you alllllll! Your reviews are amazing. But the next chapter won't be out for at least two days because the weekend is over and I need to pass my classes. And I'm coming down with a flu, so that might delay to THREE days wait. **

**My fingers hurt from writing –tear tear-**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, CAPS LOCK IS COOOOL!!!**

**Don't ask about the caps lock, it's a long story…**

Chapter Ten- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

"Goodnight, Dad," I called after the retreating figure of my father.

"Night, Bells," he mumbled, closing the door.

I rose from the couch and dragged myself up to my room. Shutting the door carefully behind me, I stepped up to my mirror and sighed.

I slowly undid the clasp on my plastic necklace and placed it on my desk. I pulled on the old sweats I wore to sleep and crawled into bed.

It seemed that I was unconscious before my head even hit the pillow. My mind swam with dreams of a certain red-haired boy.

I soon woke to the sound of scraping wood. It was still dark in the room, other than the dim light from the window, so I was confused as to what had gotten me up. My clock said it was still only ten o'clock. I groaned and rolled over.

"Oh!" I squeaked.

There was someone sitting in the old rocking chair in the corner of my room. He had pulled it over to the window so that he was hidden in shadow, with the exception of his hands. He was holding my necklace, turning it around in his hands.

My heart stopped and my breathing caught.

"Good morning," he chuckled, standing up and walking over to the bed.

As he stepped into the light of the window, his identity was revealed.

"Edward, you could hardly call this morning." I groaned as my heart started itself again, "What are you doing, climbing up houses at this hour?"

"I… wanted to talk." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"So why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful," he said in a quiet voice, sitting down at my feet.

I sat up and scooted over so I was beside him.

He was still playing with the little heart, moving it around so it caught the dull light.

"You still have it," he whispered, indicating the necklace.

"I…" I struggled to think of something appropriate to say.

I still had it because I still loved him, but I couldn't tell him that.

"It reminded me of you," I concluded, deciding that I should attempt to tell the truth.

He didn't answer, but instead rose from the bed, only to bend over and tie the necklace around my neck. It brought back so many memories.

"There," he murmured, sitting back down.

"Now," he continued, "Can I have some answers?"

I sighed.

"I suppose I do owe you some explanations,"

He raised an eyebrow and made a small snorting sound.

I took another deep breath.

"When we were thirteen, I put my foot down. I told Renee that you and I had a fight, and for the next four years Charlie came to Phoenix for two weeks every summer. Last year, Renee started dating Phil, but it's gotten serious. During the summer he decided to go on tour, he was trying to get signed. The only problem was that Renee didn't want to leave me alone while she was off with Phil, but she would have been miserable if she was away from him for so long. So, I did the on reasonable thing. I came to live with Charlie." I explained hesitantly, hiding my face with my hair.

He considered that for a moment before opening his mouth again.

"But… why?"

Why? Because I didn't want to hold you back. I didn't want to make you suffer through a long distance relationship. I _wanted_ to be there for you every day, but I couldn't, so I didn't do anything.

Could I tell him all that? Could I spill out my heart to him, like I always had?

It's different when the secret is _about _him. Isn't it? It's different when you're confessing love, and abandonment. I_ wanted_ him to know. But could I tell him?

He deserved to know.

_But could I tell him? _

I looked over. He was watching me expectantly. His eyes were searching mine, looking deep into my emotions. I felt open, like he could already see my secrets and hidings. It was that feeling which encouraged me to answer his simple question.

"Because I love you," I whispered, too afraid to look at him.

I didn't hear a reply for a few moments, so I risked a glance at him.

His face was contorted, but only with confusion.

"So you left me?" he asked, barely any louder than me.

"I… didn't want to stop you from living a regular life. If we were together, you would only see me once a year. I wanted you to experience a real relationship. Even if it was without me… as long as you were happy…" I mumbled, trailing off.

"Bella…"he started, but didn't finish, as he saw the tears begin to spill over my cheeks.

I couldn't help it; they just rose up and refused to stop.

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap. He held me close and refused to let me move until my tears had run dry and his shirt was ruined.

I don't know how long we were there, just listening to my uneven breathing, but I felt better in his arms. I felt whole again, even if it was only for a little while.

---------------------------------- Next Morning, Saturday --------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to the sound of a phone ringing.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the receiver and putting it to my face.

"Hello?" I asked, a little breathless.

"Bella? Is that you? It's Alice. I'll be over there in a second, we're going out today." She said, in a rush as usual.

"Alice? Going where? Answer me," I demanded, wondering how fast she could get to my house.

"Nowhere, just be ready," she commanded, hanging up.

Great. I ran back upstairs and showered quickly, then threw on some jeans. I just made it back down the stairs when I heard a car pulling into the driveway.

I pulled the door open to go unleash some complaining on her, when something bright and yellow caught my eye.

"Alice!" I called, "You drive a _Porsche_? In _Forks_?

She looked up, slamming the door of shiny 911 Porsche.

"I like speed," she said simply, walking passed me into the house.

I turned to follow her back in, but she was just shutting the door behind her. She tossed me my jacket and strode back to her car.

I pulled on my coat and climbed into the car after her.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"To the school,"

"The school? What are we supposed to do there?"

"There's a baseball game this morning, and the entire senior class will be there. Nobody misses a game here, and my best friend and I are _not _nobodies." She said, a little fiercely.

"Besides," she added with a warm smile, "Edward's the star player,"

We pulled into the parking lot and headed over to the bleachers, where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were already waiting.

"Hey, Bells. Glad you made it," greeted Emmett, with a wink so quick I wasn't sure if I had imagined it.

"Hi, Bella. Sorry for any torture that Alice put you through." Laughed Rose.

"No, Rosalie, we're not going shopping until tomorrow," Alice retorted with a glare, taking a seat beside Jasper.

I sat down at Rose's side as the players came out onto the field.

Loud cheers sounded as each one took their places, but turned to jeers as the opposing team came out.

The game started and I soon spotted Edward in the outfield. His eye caught mine and he smiled crookedly, giving me a small wave. I waved back, and his smile grew bigger.

"Bella, stop distracting the players," Rose giggled in my ear.

I blushed and looked away, but a small smile crept over my lips.

My eyes swept the field, but stopped when they recognized a face.

He was older, but he still looked rough. His jaw was straight, all signs of childhood gone, but I knew it was him. The eerie blue eyes and the blond hair were unmistakable.

The boy saw me staring and smiled. I cringed away.

"Emmett! Why didn't you tell me that James went to your school!" I hissed, leaning over to him.

"What…? Oh! Yeah, he's on the team, too." He said.

I groaned internally and my shoulders slumped.

"What's the problem?" asked Jasper, looking over.

"Bella had a little run in with him when we were younger," Emmett explained, giving his cousin a warning look.

James saw and, thankfully, turned his attention back to the game.

The players ran around the field, hitting balls and swinging bats, but it didn't make too much sense to me. I had never been very interested in sports.

I did understand when, at the end of the game, a tall, broad boy was up to bat. He swung the bat powerfully and shot the ball right out into the distance. It didn't make it completely out of the park, but it soared right to the fence.

I watched as Edward shot across the field, just as James took off in the same direction. They raced to the air-born baseball, and even though James had started closer, Edward soon passed him and grabbed the ball out of the air just before it hit the fence.

The crowd cheered, and I could distinctly hear Jessica Stanely's nasally voice praising Edward.

As the game came to an end and the players were released, we all stood up to go congratulate him.

We were just halfway across the field when Alice stopped, claiming she had forgotten her bag.

"No, I'll get it," I offered turning around and heading back to the bleachers.

I looked around and spotted the bag, but someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Hey there, Bella. I haven't seen you for years,"

**A/N: I cannot begin to emphasize your amazingness! I'm feeling much better, thanks to your amazing reviews xD**

**I don't know when the next one will be up, but it shouldn't be too long. Sorry if I got anything wrong, I don't know how to play baseball, nor have I ever been to a game. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think my assumptions were fairly accurate…**

**Oh, I got 86 percent on my English essay xDD Hooray for taking time to do homework! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Eep! That took forever to get out! I was working on a little side project, but it's taking longer than I thought it would. I promise: next chapter won't take so long! (Please don't hate me)**

Chapter Eleven- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

I took a step back, looking up as I did so.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Bella, you can't still be mad?" he laughed lightly, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my face up, forcing me to look at him.

I tried to pull away but he put a hand on my back, smirking at my attempts to get away.

His cold touch set horrible shivers down my spine and I wriggled free of his hold.

"Keep your hands off me," I spat, stepping around him.

He wasn't going to have that. He grabbed my wrist as I turned and pulled me closer again, wrapping an arm behind me.

"Bella," he said my name as If he were praising me, "You still have such a pretty face…"

I was starting to panic. His grip tightened and he refused to let me go. He was as tall as Edward, but apparently stronger.

"Lets not have a repeat of last time, James," snarled a voice behind me.

The arms released me and I fell back, stumbling into another figure.

I turned to see a flash of red before I was enveloped in an embrace to match Emmett's.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, stepping back to search me.

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled, turning to look back.

Emmett and Jasper were standing over James, advancing on him. He backed up a few steps, raising his fists in front of himself lamely. Emmett let out a laugh at the pathetic sight, causing James to turn and flee.

As they watched him run, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all burst into loud laughter, turning a few heads. I looked up and realized that I was clutching onto Edward's chest. I would have let go and stepped back, but his arms were wrapped around me, too.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked again.

I just nodded, unable to form words. His eyes were absolutely smoldering.

"Bells…? He's gone." Emmett assured me.

Edward stepped back and looked away, running a hand through his hair.

I folded my arms over my chest as the colour flooded my cheeks. I was going to get Emmett back for that one.

-------------------------- They All Went to the Cullen Place for Celebration -------------------------------------

We all sat in the kitchen while Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice held what I could only assume was an animated conversation. I wouldn't know, I was concentrating on not making eye contact with Edward.

He and Jasper were sitting on the counter while Emmet, Alice, and I were on stools at the island. Rose was standing with her arms draped over Emmett's shoulders from behind.

Edward and I hadn't been very involved in the chatter, as he was gazing intently at me and I was trying to ignore it. We didn't have a chance to talk since the previous night. I hadn't the slightest idea of whether or not he was angry with me for leaving, or afraid of me after what I admitted.

I was brought back to reality as I realized someone was speaking to me.

"Bella?" asked Rose for the third time, getting impatient.

"Yeah?" I answered, blinking a few times and turning to her.

"What's that?" she indicated the chain around my neck.

Before I could reply, she leaned closer and pulled it out from under the fabric of my shirt.

She quickly dropped it again, easily choking back her laugh.

"Oh, how… nice," she commented, moving back to her spot beside Emmett.

Everyone else in the room turned to see the plastic beaded necklace, now uncovered. Despite my efforts, my eyes went straight to Edward.

He was still staring at me, but his expression had changed. He looked a little amused, but his features had softened. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly the back of my throat was burning and tears were threatening to spill. I stood up and mumbled something about needing use the washroom, using my hair to hide the redness of my face.

I quickly escaped and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the edge of the tub, allowing a few tears to escape.

Pull yourself together. Edward doesn't hate you.

But he hasn't spoken to you since last night, when you fell asleep on him, crying.

He didn't leave, that can't be a bad thing.

He was gone when you woke up.

He couldn't have stayed with you all night, not with Charlie home.

He wouldn't have wanted to.

You don't know that.

You don't know that he did.

Touché.

My internal fight was interrupted when a slight knock on the door sounded out.

I quickly stood up and turned the tap on, letting the water run into the sink.

"I'll be out in a minute," I called softly, praying that my voice wouldn't break.

He knew all my tricks. I could almost hear Edward's eyes rolling as he pulled the door open soundlessly and stepped in. I looked up, but instantly regretted it.

His eyes widened when he saw that my eyes were swollen and red. I quickly looked down and sat on the bath again, resting my face in my hands. I took a deep breath, but decided to wait for him to speak first.

Why is it, that the only I've spent with Edward in the past five years, I've been crying?

"Bella, what happened?" he asked, his voice dripping with shock and concern.

"Nothing," I whispered, rising again and stepping up to the sink.

He muttered something, but I didn't bother to pay attention. I knew he didn't believe me.

I bent over and splashed some water on my face. When I straightened up again, my reflection showed no signs of redness or tears. It did, however, show the slight crease between my eyes.

I turned back to Edward, who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest and his face contorted in worry.

"Bella," he started, but seemed to be at a loss for words.

I took another deep breath and gnawed my lip, crossing my arms, too.

"What you said last night…" he began again, "I mean… I didn't get a chance to… to really do anything."

My sarcastic side screamed to be heard, but I shut it up.

He looked at right at me, waiting for a reply.

"And what might you have done?" I whispered.

"Well," he murmured, barely moving his lips, "I probably would have turned to you,"

He took a small, careful step forward.

"And I would have looked right into your eyes,"

I swallowed hard.

"I would have tucked your stray hair away,"

He stepped forward and fixed my lose hair.

"I would have turned off the tap,"

He reached behind his back and adjusted the knob, stopping the water.

"And then,"

He closed the small gap between us.

"I most likely,"

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face closer.

"Would have…"

I closed my eyes.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft, and gentle. They moved with mine as his fingers caressed my cheek. I slowly brought my hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

So this would be it. My first kiss: standing in the bathroom of my next door neighbour's house. And it was perfection.

**A/N: So… did you like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these. I don't own Twilight. Why would anyone think I do?**

**A/N: This took too long to get out… I could complain to you about all of my excuses but, for once, I won't. On with the –kinda short- chapter. **

Chapter Twelve- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

As he pulled away, I could still feel his warm breath on my cheeks. He looked cautious, moving slowly and watching me carefully.

"Wow," he breathed, barely audible.

"Wow," I agreed while nodding my head slightly.

Suddenly, a crooked smile broke across his face as he gazed down at me.

He bent down and placed a small kiss on my cheek before turning and walking out the door.

When I was sure he was gone, I let out a gusty breath and fell back into the wall.

That. Was. Amazing.

After a few moments, I steadied myself and wandered back into the kitchen, where everyone else was still celebrating. There was a slight spring in my step, and I couldn't quite keep the smile off my face.

"Oh, Bella, there you are! I'm getting bored," Rose sighed, while motioning me over.

I stepped into the small circle they had formed and listened to their conversation with a new interest.

"What do you guys normally do for fun?" Alice asked, looking over at Emmett.

This girl had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

--- One Long Hour of Twister Later ---

This was torture.

I was crouched on all fours, careful not to let my knees touch the mat, while my muscles stretched uncomfortably.

Jasper looked like a cat about to pounce, with his back arched into the floor.

Edward was beside him, an arm sneaking under Jasper's stomach to claim a blue space while his other arm linked around Emmett's.

Alice and Rosalie had long since given up, standing at the side and taking many embarrassing photos.

And Emmett was… everywhere. He had somehow managed to crawl a leg underneath me, the other one sticking up in an awkward position. His right arm was hooked around Edward's while his left wrapped around Jasper's body to reach the other side. He really had a knack for this game.

"Edward: Right arm Green," Rosalie commanded with a laugh.

Shit.

There was no way he could pull that off. Most of his weight was on the arm and he couldn't move without knocking into Jasper. He let out a loud groan and Emmett chuckled.

Edward went right down, taking Jasper out with him. There was a flash of light as Alice snapped a picture.

Jasper had hit the ground first, Edward landing hard against him. Emmett had shifted to the side, miraculously dodging the two boys and staying balanced.

After much laughter, they stood up and cleared off the mat, leaving Emmett and I to battle rest of the game out.

"Bella: Left foot red." Rose called out.

Emmett stared at me, daring me to make a move.

I glared back.

He raised an eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes.

He smirked at me.

My breathing faltered.

He brought the other brow up, too.

I jumped up, raising my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, you win," I cried, stepping back.

Everyone laughed and Alice stuck the camera in my face, clicking the flash button.

I was momentarily blinded, blinking furiously in an attempt to regain my eyesight. I stumbled, catching my foot on a table leg.

I fell backward, landing right in a par of familiar arms. They seemed to be catching me a lot lately.

I squinted up through the light specks into Edward's emerald eyes.

He had caught me in a dip, bringing my faces inches from his.

"Hey there,"

"Hi," I whispered, my cheeks flooding.

He chuckled and set me on my feet.

I looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring widely at us.

Edward's hands dropped from my side.

He cleared his throat and walked past everyone, into the kitchen. Emmett followed right after, soon joined by Jasper, but Rose and Alice kept watching me. They had a glint in their eyes. One I didn't trust.

"What was that?" Rose asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the couch.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"_That_," Alice clarified, indicating the door which Edward had just disappeared to.

"You blinded me and I fell. He happens to be the only person here with reflexes."

The both rolled their eyes and crossed their legs, at the same time. Eerie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Rose shook her head slowly

I blushed and looked down.

Alice put her arm on mine.

"Rose and I are having a sleepover at my house tonight. You're coming." She announced, grinning mischievously.

I had seen that look before. And I had prayed never to see it again.

She was planning something.

**A/N: I realize this chapter is unbearably short, but I had to cut it off here so that the next one can be even longer! And it WILL be long, don't you worry. **

**Oh, I have a question: Would anyone be interested in reading a Midnight Sun version of this? I know few people have been saying they want to have some in Edward's POV, but this story is strictly Bella. I can, however, do this again in his POV if enough people are interested. It wouldn't be the exact same thing, like in Midnight Sun, the chapters would be different. If you would read it, leave a review, okay? I want to know if it's worth writing… Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**A/N: Don't worry. I hate me too right now. This update took forever. I understand that. If I survive through all of your death glares and threatening reviews, I will post another chapter tomorrow. **

**(Oh, and just so you know, the part with Alice's sleepover is in **_**BELLA'S**_** point of view, so everything is exaggerated. Lol. ) **

Chapter Thirteen- Bella's POV (Age seventeen)

Ever since the Twister game, Edward had been staring off into space. Which happened to be in my direction. Every time I looked over at him, he was gazing at me with his eyes glazed over. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. I couldn't blame him. We both did.

"Bella, if we don't get home soon my mom will kill me," Alice pointed to the clock.

The small red digits read 11:08. Had it really gotten that late already?

"Yeah, okay. Just let me grab my stuff," I rose from the couch to go get my bag from the kitchen.

I swung the door open and scanned the room. It was sitting on the counter, just where I left it. I took a step towards it.

"Bella?"

I whirled around at the sound of his voice.

Edward was standing not two feet from me, running his hand through his already tousled hair.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He mumbled.

"You know, I won't see you until Monday," he added hastily.

"Oh. Goodbye, Edward,"

He smiled, covering the distance between us in one quick stride and pressed his lips to mine.

I had once watched a movie about dating. The girls had said that you could tell how much a guy liked you from how long the kiss lasted.

_1… 2… 3… 4… _I slowly counted the seconds away._ 5… 6… 7_

He pulled away, smiling at the expression on my face

"Goodbye, Bella,"

I blushed fiercely and mumbled something incoherent, then practically ran for the door while stumbling in my haste.

Just as I reached for the handle, he called out to me again.

I turned slowly, bracing myself for anything.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

He chuckled and motioned to my bag, which was still sitting on the counter.

"I think your forgot something."

If possible, I turned an even deeper shade of red.

--- Alice's House ---

This was torture.

Pure. Torture.

I was sitting in a tall chair, already a hazard: I could easily fall off of it. There were numerous hair straighteners and curling irons scattered around the counter. Large collections of powders and creams were stacked all over the room. Dresses, shoes, and purses were draped off of everything possible.

My breathing was heavy. My eyes were darting around the room, searching frantically for some escape.

I heard footsteps outside. I recognized Rosalie's voice, but couldn't make sense of what she was saying through all of the fashion terminology. It was like she was speaking in a different tongue.

My hands were shaking, my eyes wide. I needed to get out of here.

I soon heard another pair of footsteps and the sound of Alice's voice.

They were getting closer.

My heart rate increased and I moved to the corner of the room, ducking behind a towel rack.

I watched through the reflection of the mirror as the two girls entered the washroom. My breathing was loud as my chest rose and fell.

Rosalie spoke again, this time in my own language.

"Now, now, Bella. We aren't going to hurt you," she said soothingly, yet creepy.

"We would never dream of it." Alice agreed in the same tone, "Come on out,"

My whole body was beginning to shake now. Rosalie turned to face the mirror and I could see her front. The cosmetics in her hand looked more like weapons than beauty tools.

I took in a sharp breath.

Alice whirled around, her eyes wild and her smile insane.

She immediately spotted me. I pulled the towels in front of my face, hiding my view of her.

I pressed my back to the wall, keeping as far away as I could.

The only sound in the room was my pounding heart and labored breathing.

I watched in terror as the towels were slowly pulled back, like curtains at a grand show.

I was met with piercing eyes that had a glint of amusement in them.

"Boo," she hissed.

--- The Next Day ---

I was speechless.

I stared at a girl. She looked to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen. Her chestnut hair was flowing down her back, framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a navy blue sweater that clung to her skin perfectly, creating new curves. Below the sweater was a dark skirt that flowed down to her knees.

She was actually… pretty.

She was gone, though, for Alice had put the mirror down.

"So?" she asked, looking for a reaction.

"Alice! You're amazing!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her.

I heard Rosalie clear her throat.

"You too, Rose!" I laughed, pulling her into the hug as well.

"It was nothing. We wanted you to look your best for the guys,"

"Yeah, we've got some real lookers here in Forks," Alice added, winking at Rose.

"Wha—"

"You should get going, Charlie will be home soon. We'll pick you up for school tomorrow, ok?" Rose cut me off, throwing a warning look at Alice.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I mumbled, still confused.

They both smiled reassuringly at me and waved me off.

--- Monday Morning, School Again ---

"Bella! You're actually listening to me," Alice laughed, indicating my wardrobe choice.

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. I climbed into her Porsche and waited nervously to see Edward again.

After we picked up Rosalie, we were rushing to get to class on time. I stumbled into my first class just as the Bell sounded out.

Mr. Mason looked up and waited impatiently for me to take my seat. I quickly sat in the last empty space left. Beside Jessica.

This was going to be a long morning.

Mr. Mason started by having us copy a note from the board. He sat down at his desk and began rifling through papers while we all started writing.

Every so subtly, Jessica leaned over and knocked my books to the ground, keeping her eyes down on her desk.

They clattered to the ground, echoing in the silent room. Mr. Mason looked annoyed at me as I got up to pick them off the ground. Jessica snickered.

I ignored her and continued copying the note. I got about ten minutes of work done before Jessica started again.

"Bella, stop it." She whispered in her nasally voice, loud enough for Mr. Mason to hear.

He turned to glare at me.

I blushed and looked down. What was Jessica's problem?

Once he had turned his attention back to his work, Jessica leaned over again.

"Bella! I said stop!" she hissed again, causing Mr. Mason to stand up and walk over to us.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" he asked, looking down on us.

"Yes, Sir, Bella Swan is bothering me," Jessica sneered.

"No, I'm not!"

He glared down at me.

"Miss Swan, may I see you after class?"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried angrily.

"All right then: detention. Bring your notebook; you'll finish this note at lunch."

I nodded and looked over at Jessica. She was smirking at me.

The rest of the morning passed by easily, I sat in the back and hid behind my hair.

At lunch, I headed to building three for my detention.

I carefully opened the door and stepped in.

"Mr. Mason?" I asked, spotting him sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Please take a seat next to my other class-disrupting students." He commanded, motioning to the desks in front of him.

I turned around to see two other boys sitting down. I recognized the first to be Mike Newton. Sitting beside him was none other than Edward Cullen, looking guiltily down at the table.

**A/N: Okay, remember what I said. If you don't kill me for being late, I will post again tomorrow xD**

**Oh, and I've gotten enough response to decide to start writing the midnight sun version. I'll post the first chapter the same day I post the last chapter for this story, so you guys aren't too disappointed that it's the end ;D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight owns me. **

**A/N: I survived! Huzzah! In return for sparing me my life, I give you this!**

**Oh, and keep in mind that I wrote this all last night, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

Chapter Fourteen- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

I slowly made my way over to the desk, making my footsteps a little louder than I might normally have in an attempt to catch Edward's attention.

It didn't work. He kept his face down, the same guilty expression on his perfect features.

I sighed and sat down, dropping my bag beside the chair.

He looked up then, realizing that it was, in fact, me.

He stole a glance at Mr. Mason, who was busying himself in his paperwork again. Reaching down to his bag, he pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen, not looking at me.

A little disappointed, I pulled out my notebook and began to copy the note again. I had only gotten three lines finished when something landed on my desk. I picked it up and inspected it. There was writing on one side.

_How did you manage to land yourself a detention? _

I recognized Edward's elegant script. I put the note back down on the desk and began scribbling my reply.

_I don't know. Why don't you ask Jessica?_

I tossed the paper back to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grimace.

_I'd rather not talk to her if I can avoid it. _

I laughed, causing Mr. Mason to look up at me again.

I smiled at him and pretended to continue copying the note. Once I was sure that he was distracted again, I wrote my reply.

_And how did you end up here? Did you stab Mike Newton with a pencil, or what?_

He chuckled, but didn't answer my question.

_Bella, we're friends, right?_

Friends. Hm. I was hoping we were closer than just friends.

_I was under the impression we were a bit more than friends… I don't think you kiss Jasper like that._

That only caused him to laugh harder, earning himself a stern look from Mr. Mason and a confused one from Mike.

He cleared his throat and picked up his pencil again.

_No, I don't. So, does that make us… a couple?_

I paused to consider that.

I had once said I was in love with him. That was nearly five years ago. I looked over at him.

That was all I needed.

_I think it does. Edward Cullen, will you be my boyfriend?_

I smiled to myself at the corny line.

As I slid the note to Edward, he grinned, too. He nodded,

_Yes._

Then I remembered something.

_Are we going to tell them? I have sneaking suspicions that Alice already knows what's going on. _

I passed it back again. His grin vanished.

_I think I'd sooner tell my brother that I've been playing piano for years._

I gave him a confused look.

_If we confirmed Alice's suspicions, Rose would be the next to find out. And anything Rose knows, Emmett can easily find out. We'll tell them… in good time._

I almost laughed at thought.

_So for now: Friends?_

He smiled.

_Always. _

The bell rang out. Dang, I hadn't finished the note. I rose from the desk, collecting my books. As Edward and I made our way out of the classroom and towards our Biology, he slung his arm over my shoulder.

Just like old times.

**(I sincerely wanted to end the chapter here, but it only adds up to about 500 words, and I'm not that mean. I barely survived yesterday. So, here's some more)**

We trudged into the classroom with thirty seconds 'till the bell. I quickly sat down and dropped my books onto the desk. I looked up to see Edward looking hesitantly at the board.

"What?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Nothing," he shook his head a little.

He sat down beside me, still looked ahead. I followed his gaze, only to see Mr. Banner erasing the last few words off of the board.

He strode up and down the aisles, reminding us of the blood drive that was starting next week and handing permission forms to students who hadn't turned eighteen yet. I shivered as I looked down at my form. There was no way I was going to have blood sucked out of my arm right in front of my eyes.

"Now," Mr. Banner Began, "We're going to be doing Blood Typing today. If you are interested in the drive, you need to know what type you are. Mr. Newton, if I could borrow you for a moment."

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Mike stood up as Mr. Banner grabbed him by the wrist. He held a pin in his hand, and gently prodded Mike's finger with it. He was instructing us on how to properly complete the action, but I couldn't hear. As I watched the blood slowly ooze down Mike's finger, my hearing went fuzzy and everything seemed distant.

I pressed my face to the cool desk, attempting to keep the room from spinning.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked from somewhere far away, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, but he ignored me.

"Mr. Banner? I don't think Bella's feeling very well," I heard him say through the haze.

"I see. Mr. Cullen, could you please escort Miss Swan to the nurse's office?" was all I heard before I was surrounded in darkness.

I smelled… Lysol? I was lying down on something hard, I could feel cold seat on my neck. There was someone standing beside me. I became aware that there was someone standing beside me. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Bella," Edward scolded, reaching out to push me down again.

I ignored his hands and pulled myself up, looking around. There were fake plants scattered around the room and a few small desks with filing cabinets. I must be in the office.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"What's your next class?"

"Gym," I groaned.

He analyzed the expression on my face before standing up and walking over to the women at the desk.

He spoke with her for a few moments before making his way back to me.

"You are now free for the rest of the afternoon. Care to join me?" he asked, offering me his arm.

I laughed and took it as he led me out of the office.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked once we had made it back outside.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just as long as I stay away from that classroom," I glared in the direction of the biology building.

"I think we can manage that," he chuckled, grabbing my books and heading off to the parking lot.

I followed him up to a shiny looking Volvo. He went around to the passenger door and opened it for me, then came around and sat behind the wheel.

"Pick something you like," he pulled out a rack of CDs and offered them to me.

I looked down at them, all my favourites. I chose one and pushed it into the CD player, relaxing as the notes of Bella's Lullaby filled the air.

After a few moments, I realized Edward was watching me. I turned to him.

"Mr. Cullen, I do believe it's time for another game," I grinned.

--- Two Hours and 8 Rounds of 20 Questions Later ---

"I think I should be getting you home now," Edward commented after yet another game of twenty questions.

I looked around and realized that students were filling the parking lot, piling into cars and driving home. I sighed.

"I suppose."

Edward's maniac driving was even worse than Alice's. As we spun down the empty roads of Forks, I clung to the arm rests.

"No wonder Emmett got his license first!" I shivered as another tree flashed past the window.

"Do you have a problem with the way I drive?" he asked, faking hurt.

"Yes!"

"That won't do." He grinned.

I watched in horror as the speedometer needle slowly made its way higher.

Before I could reply, we were pulling into Charlie's driveway. I didn't want to get out. I wanted to stay here with Edward.

"I have to make dinner for Charlie still. Would you like to come in?" I asked, biting my lip.

He smiled.

"I'd love to,"

**A/N: I hope this one made up for the shortness of the last few chapters? **

**It was easier to write. But, eeep! Edward and Bella are being sneaky! And poor Bella still can't stand blood. **

**Oh, and let's just pretend that Bella didn't ditch Alice and Rose at school for a ride home with Edward. Its Forks, they probably heard about her fainting within ten minutes.**

**Anything else I forgot to mention? Um… Oh! Edward didn't actually stab Mike with a pencil. I just wanted to use the line. He never did answer Bella. Maybe he's just a small town bad boy.**

**(Not very important) for anyone who actually bothers to read this much of an authors note, I just wanted to vent some of my excitement to you! The first snow of the season! At least, the first snow that stayed. And boy did it stay. There's three foot snow banks down my street. Anyone living in the Toronto area should be as excited as me. I'm sitting here, watching the snow fall, sipping my eggnog and listening to Nat King Cole. The holidays are near!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :) **

**Sorry for the Delay. Twilighter4life1395 wrote this chapter. All the credit goes to you! The whole plot/writing for this chapter is from Twilighter4life1395, so leave some reviews. **

As We Walked Into The Kitchen, He Wrapped His Arm Around My Waist And Smiled  
Down At Me. I about Fell, But Brushed Up Against the Refrigerator Instead. He  
Laughed and Let Go Of My Waist Allowing Me to Rummage Through The Cabinets In  
Search Of Something To Cook For Charlie. I Ended Up With A Box Of Cereal And  
Bacon.

"That's Not Much Of A Meal" He Joked, And I Knew He Was Right.

"I Need To Go To The Store" I Lied, I Had Just Gone The Other Day, But I  
Was Too Nervous To Actually Come Up With An Actual Meal. All Of A Sudden I  
Heard A Knock Upon The Door. I Looked Up Startled, As Did Edward.

"I'll Get I Said," And Left Towards The Door. He Trailed Behind Me, And  
Caught Up Quickly, Kissing My Hair Along The Way."

I Opened The Door To Two Native Americans, One In A Wheelchair, Another  
Teenage Boy Pushing Him From The Behind. The Boy Was Freakishly Tall, And Wore  
A Toothy Grin On His Face.

"Hello" I Said. "Do I Know You? You Seem Rather Familiar?"

"Yea, I'm Jacob Black And This Is My Father Billy, Were Friends Of Your  
Dad, I Think We Might've Met Once Or Twice" Said Jacob, He Smiled That  
Toothy Grin Again, And Edward Stiffened At My Side.

"Is Charlie Not Home Yet? I Brought Him Some Of Harry Clearwater's Fish  
Fry, Charlie's Favorite!" Said The Man Who Was Named Billy.

"Umm, N-No, He's Still At Work" I Stammered, I Looked Up At Edward, His  
Face Was Cold And Hard, But Still Polite Some How. I Could Tell He Didn't  
Like Jacob, Though I Didn't Know Why.

"Oh, well that's Too Bad. Would You Mind Giving Him This, And Telling Him  
We Stopped By?"

"Of Course" I Grabbed The Bag Of Fish, And Smiled. Jacob Said A Rough  
Good-Bye. I Waved, And Closed The Door Behind Me, "Well, I Have Dinner For  
Charlie" I Said, Hoping To Bring A Smile To Edwards Face. Luckily It Did And  
I Smiled Back.

"Silly Bella" He Rang, And We Both Started To Laugh.

I Awoke The Next Day To Sun. That Was Rather Rare I Thought And Hopped Out Of  
Bed To Enjoy It. I Threw On A Baseball Jersey And Tied My Hair Up Into A  
Ponytail. (Having A Minor League Baseball Playing Step-Dad Had Some Perks, I  
)Seemed To Always Be Getting Free Jerseys In The Mail

I Stepped Into My Jeans And Looked In The Mirror. I Looked Rather Good For A  
Change, And Headed Out Of My Room. As I Stepped Down The Stairs, I Heard The  
Door Across The Street Shut. I Thought It Was Rather Early For Him To Arrive  
But Ran Down The Rest Of The Steps Anyway, And Opened The Before Edward  
Reached It. His Face Was Light And Dazzling, And Was Very Glad He Was Mine.

"Hello, You Look Beautiful As Usual" He Complemented; I Rolled My Eyes  
Knowing I Wasn't As Stunning As Him.

"I Was Wondering If You Would Like To Join Me And My Family For Breakfast.  
On Account Of It Being So Nice And Sunny Outside, Esme Already Cleared It With  
Your Father, So It Is Your Choice Now"

"Really, That Would Be Great!" I Was So Excited And I Jumped Into His  
Chest For A Tight Hug. He Just Smiled.

"Terrific" He Said, And Grabbed My Hand, I Shut The Door Behind Me As We  
Walked Over To His House. Esme Opened The Door, With A Smile And An Apron Full  
Of Flour On Her Waist. Close Behind Her Was Carlisle. He Too Must Be Eating  
With Us I Thought. I Rather Enjoyed His Presence.

"Hey There She Is" Boomed Emmet. He Was Wearing A Nike Sweat suit. Alice  
Must Have Gotten To Him As Well.

"It's Great For You To Come Bella" Esme Said "Were All As Excited As  
You Seem To Be" I Hadn't Noticed But I Was Bouncing In Place, I Stopped  
And Everyone Began To Laugh.

"We Have 20 Minutes Before We Need To Leave For School" Said Carlisle,  
"Rose, Alice, And Jasper Are ComingHere Too, Correct?"

"Yea" Said Emmet.

Edward Just Shook His Head And Smiled. He Clasped My Hand And Drove Me  
Towards The Kitchen. Laying On The Table Were Two Huge Piles Of Pancakes, 4  
Different Syrup Bottles, And Only 5 Plates.

"You're Going To Have Leftovers For Days!" I Remarked

"You've Never Been in a Room with Emmet and Carlisle on Pancake Day Have  
You? They Each Eat A Stack, You're Lucky If You Get One Pancake."  
I Just Laughed

"Im Serious" He Said I Sat Down At The Table Quickly, Hoping I Got First  
Pick.

As We Drove To The School Carlisle And Esme Sang Show tunes, From About Every  
Musical Known To Man. Emmet Shared Embarrassing Memories From The Past That  
Left Us Laughing, And Sometimes About The Punch Him. But We Knew Better. I  
Sometimes Turned Around To See A Yellow Porsche Stalking Our Presence.  
School Was Okay That Day. We Sat At Our Regular Lunch Table And I Looked Around At All My New Friends. Life Was Just How It Should Be.

**A/N: I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully ;D. Let Twilighter4Life1395 know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**A/N: More updates! I've had a sudden inspiration, and now I want to write lots, lol**

**Because a lot of people were asking, we are aware that the last chapter was typed out in all capitals. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

Chapter Seventeen, I think?- Bella's POV (age seventeen)

Tomorrow was Friday. Fridays are always nice; people seem to be happier on Fridays.

I sighed and pulled on my old headphones. I couldn't concentrate on my Trigonometry any longer, so I dropped my pencil and began to relax to the familiar tunes of my lullaby.

I vaguely noticed the sound of the front door opening and closing, but I just assumed it was Charlie coming home. My eyelids slowly began droop and I sat back in my chair.

Each note filled my senses with memories of Edward. Oh, Edward, how I miss thee. I hadn't seen him in nearly four hours. That was very unsettling. I absentmindedly started to hum the notes as I turned my necklace over in my hands, staring out the window.

The tune began to pick up pace and I closed my eyes, imagining a world of colours, swirling around with the music. As the lullaby grew louder, I wasn't really humming anymore. I sang out the notes quietly until I was suddenly reminded of something important.

Charlie was already home. He had been for hours.

I shot up in my seat, pulling the earphones off and turning around.

"Don't stop," Edward grinned at what I can only assume was a comical expression on my face.

"Huh…?"

"Charlie let me in," he chuckled.

"Right," I mumbled, still a little flustered.

He walked over and lifted me out of my chair, only to sit back down and pull me onto his lap.

"Oh Bella?" he whispered into my right ear.

I turned my head to face him, but he dodged away, putting his face next to my left ear.

"I'm over hear, silly,"

I tried to face him again but he was on my right now.

"Bella, Bella, Bella,"

I turned again, but at the last second snapped my head back the other way, catching him in a kiss.

He tried to deepen it but I laughed and pulled away.

"Charlie's downstairs," I warned, giving him a playful smile.

He let his hand slowly drop from my waist as I stood up and began to put away my textbooks. He watched me until I had wandered over to the bed and flopped down. His pout vanished and he grinned.

"You're right," he started, putting on a show of depression.

"Am I?" I asked a little disappointed.

He nodded.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow,"

I looked up at him, confused.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

He dropped his little charade and stared blankly at me.

"Oh come on, Bella. It's Friday. Let's think about it."

My brows furrowed and I put a finger to my chin. Tomorrow… What's tomorrow? Hmmm. I let my shoulders slump, giving up.

"No idea… Care to fill me in, Knower of All That is Wondrous"

He grinned devilishly at me.

"No, I don't think I will. Its all the more fun this way, you see."

--- The Next Day, ??????? ---

I rose with the birds next morning. Something was bugging me, refusing to let me sleep any longer. I knew I was missing something important. Friday. What's Friday?

I quickly got ready, rushing to see Edward. I threw my cereal bow into the sink, passing by the fridge in the process. I noticed a sloppy note scrawled onto the pad.

_Bells,_

_I'll be at Edward's house when you get home from school. Carlisle and I just wanted to get together again. Esme invited you for dinner, I'm sure Emmett will be there, too. I think she also mentioned someone else, James or something. Be careful on the roads, Kid, it's raining pretty hard. _

_Charlie_

That's odd. Edward hadn't been talking about me having to endure a night with James, had he?

My day passed by uneventfully. Edward picked me up, refusing to say anything on the topic of my day's schedule. He knew I could read him too well. Classes were boring and tedious; the curriculum in Forks was different than Phoenix. Lunch came and went, also without any form of information. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were acting strangely. They didn't talk much, or really look at me either. They were definitely hiding something.

By the end of the day, I was more confused than ever. I had passed James on my way to the parking lot and he said something about "having fun tonight". I approached the silver Volvo in record time, ready for some answers.

Edward was waiting patiently for me, pulling the door open as I neared. I plopped down, huffing as he grinned at me and came around to the driver's side.

He quickly turned the ignition and pulled out into the line of cars waiting to get around the busses.

"What about Emmett?" I asked. Emmett, Edward, and I usually drove home together.

"With Rose," he answered easily.

A little_ too_ easily. I didn't believe it for a second.

"What is going on here!" I half shouted as we sped onto the empty streets of Forks.

He smiled, somehow finding amusement in my outburst.

"You really don't know?"

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He just smiled.

We pulled into the driveway then, distracting me from my agitation.

I gulped. Is James really in there?

I stepped out of the car and followed Edward up the front steps.

I was about to reach out for the doorknob when Edward stopped me.

"Oh, Bella? I don't know when we'll be alone again tonight and I believe that you owe me a little something." He smiled, putting a hand on my back and pulling me closer.

I easily obliged, pressing my lips to his. I was only able to enjoy it for a few moments, however, when I heard the door swing open.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" chanted the voices of Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, James, Carlisle, Esme, and my father.

They all slowly died down as Edward and I broke apart, stunned. I was too terrified to look over at our spectators, and instead watched Edward for his reaction.

At first he was shocked, worried, and a little scared, but his face smoothed out into a funny grin.

"Hey, Emmett?" He asked, still gazing down at me.

Emmett cleared his throat a little and answered with a small "yeah".

Edward looked at me for another moment before finally turning to his brother.

"I've been playing piano since I was about nine years old. And you know what? I love it." He announced with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Ahahahahah! I'm sorry, but I find this funny. I've been planning it since I wrote the notes being passed between him and Bella. I figured that if he 'would sooner tell his brother', then he SHOULD tell his brother :) **

**I'm back and ready for business! I know I haven't posted in a while, but like I said, I've been inspired. Maybe it's the holiday season, maybe I was hit too hard on the head, but don't you worry: I still have no life and therefore have lots of time for writing! Huzzah! **

**EDIT~ I went back and checked, this is actually chapter sixteen lol I should pay more attention ;D  
**


End file.
